Naruto the Regional Ace
by Shu Ottegowa
Summary: After defeating Kaguya and ending the 4th Shinobi World War, the Elemental Nations finally could move on to an era of peace. For Naruto it was a different story as he finds himself a place far from home. Follow Naruto in his adventures with new friends and loved ones as they take the new world by storm.
1. Kanto Chapter 1: A New Begining

Naruto: The Regional Ace

Summary: After defeating Kaguya and ending the 4th Shinobi World War, the Elemental Nations finally could move on to an era of peace. For Naruto it was a different story, for defeating Kaguya and bring the Elemental Nations into an era of peace he was rewarded with a few gifts from Kami herself. Though to the people's eyes they were gifts, but to him they were a curse. Naruto was awarded the powers of Kaguya and the Sage of Sixth Paths. Which in effect gave Naruto everlasting life, in other words immortality. Now living his life as an immortal Naruto was forced to watch the people and the world he knew and loved around him move on. Unable to find any sense in living Kami decided to right the wrong she had done by sending Naruto to a new world where could start a new. As and added bonus anyone he were to form a bond with would be able to gain immortality. So he wouldn't have to live his life alone and finally have a good amount of happiness in life.

Character Information

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age:19

Height: 5'11

Rank: SS

Occupation: Jounin [Former], Anbu [Former], Anbu Captain [Former], Kage[Former]

Bloodline: Rinnegan - Byakugan - Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan - Chakra Chains - Elemental Bloodlines - Body Bloodlines - Yin-Yang Release

Abilities

Ninjutsu: S-Rank

Taijutsu: S-Rank

Kenjutsu: S-Rank

Genjutsu: A-Rank

Fujinjutsu: Seal Master

Senjutsu: SS-Rank

Summoning: SS-Rank

Extra Info

Aura User

Physic User

Career: Trainer - Breeder - Coordinator

Skills & Talents: Crafting - Potion Brewing - Trap Making - Weaponsmithing - Cooking - Gardening - Farming - Poffin/Pokeblock Making - Pokeball Making

Naruto x Mass Harem

Harem: Delia - 35

[To those who read the original story, I have read your comments on Delia's age concerning about having Ash at an early age. My plan for that was to make Ash an adopted child or make it the situation of how Mary had Jesus. ]

[Members of the Harem will be added as the story progresses]

Character Ages

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze - 19

Ash Ketchum - 16

Professor Oak - 55

Disclaimer: Hey guys I wanted everyone to know that I do not own any of the elements used in this story unless told otherwise. Being that said the only thing I will own are the OC's that will be added in the story.

"I Choose You" Normal Speech

'I Choose You' Normal Thought

"I Choose You" Bijuu/Pokemon/Legendary Speech

'I Choose You' Bijuu/Pokemon/Legendary Thought

"I Choose You" Attacks/Moves/Ninjutsu

'I Choose You' Attacks/Moves/Ninjutsu in Thought

Author's Note:Hey guys it's Shu Ottegowa and I'm back with the revamp version of the story

"Naruto: A Pokemon Master to Be", to those who read the Original I decided to do a rewrite of the original after doing some self evaluation on how it went about. This story will for the most part have the same concept as the original, but a few things will be changed and added to this version that I thought would be a better fit. After reading a few comments on the story, it made me look back at how the story could have been better in some aspects. So here I am with the revamped version of "Naruto: A Pokemon Master to Be". Also to those who have more question additional information will be posted at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Story Begins

* * *

 **WARNING: Lemon In This Chapter**

* * *

Standing in a clearing was a young man who looked to be around the age of sixteen, and young man found himself far away from home. He stood around 5'6, has spikey blonde hair with a tint of red in it. He wore black t-shirt with some kind of plate carrier over it. He also wore a set of black cargo pants, black combat boots, and pair of black fingerless gloves. His face was concealed by a white mask in the shape of a fox, while the rest of his body was covered by a hooded cloak. Jumping from down the tree above the young blonde ran through forest floor silent as the shadows concealing him. He ran and ran for what seemed like hours until he came to the stop of the forest edge. Upon reaching the forest edge he was graced with the sight of what appears to be a quiet town, now walls, no guards, no shinobi. Inspecting further around the small town, he spotted what appeared to be some type of ranch at the summit of the hill nearby. Upon closer inspection of the ranch it had a windmill and had a building larger than any of the other homes within the town. Deciding that this was his best bet to head there for further information, the young man quickly made his way into the town before anyone could spot him. Nearing the main road the young man quickly hid into a nearby bush as a few towns folk were passing by. The towns folk appeared to be an elderly couple who seemed to be taking a casual stroll around the town from what he could hear them talking about.

Once they were gone in a blur of speed he continued on his path towards the ranch on the outer edge of the town. Within time it didn't take him long to reach the edge of the property. Looking around to see if anyone was around he made a move to inspect the outer perimeter of the building. Cautiously moving about he discovered this place was some type of research facility besides acting as a type of home for the residence. Before he could even attempt to enter the building he heard a sudden voice nearby.

"Dragonite use Focus Punch" Before the young man could even move, he was stuck by a powerful force launching I'm a couple feet away. Upon impact the force was strong it formed a small crater in effect. Standing up from within the crater the young man spotted what appeared to be a strange dragon,it was large and has light orange skin, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. The dragon's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes. Behind the man were two people an elderly man with gray white hair, he wore a white lab coat, black loafers, khaki pants, and a red polo shirt underneath the lab coat. The second figure was a women who appeared to be a woman in her late twenties, she has brown eyes and brown hair. She wore a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes.

"Who are you young man? And what are you doing here on my property?" The elderly man watched the masked teen wondering who he was. This young man had snuck onto his properties with unknown intentions and was dressed in some strange clothing.

"I'll ask you again who are you? And what were you doing near my home young man?" Professor Oak saw he wasn't going to get any answers from this young man.

The young man was currently thinking his options right now, after suddenly appearing in this strange world he had very little to go off of. Barely getting any rest after the battle he fought was putting a lot of stress on his body. His only choice right now was to play along and wait for the right moment to escape. Looking towards the old man he spoke, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki".

* * *

[Scene Change & Time Skip - 4 years later Viridian City Pokemon Center]

Standing at a nearby video phone booth is a young man, standing at 5'11 with sunkissed blonde hair. He wore a black hooded cloak over his body, underneath he wore a grey shirt and black cargo pants. Over his shirt was a black vest with multiple pockets and compartments, on his hands he had black fingerless gloves, around his neck was a strip of cloth with a metal plate. On the metal plate is a symbol is some sort of spiral. Completing his attire is a pair of combat boots, item holsters along his leg, and a sword strapped along his back. This young man was named…

"Will Naruto Uzumaki please report to the front desk, your pokemon are ready to be picked up. I repeat will Naruto Uzumaki front desk" The voice of Nurse Joy spoke over the loud speaker.

Moving towards the front desk Naruto went into thought as it has been 4 years since his arrival into this world. Over the years he has been learning everything he could about the world and it's origins. During his search he learned and studied under every known and uncommonly known professor there was. From of Kanto to of Unova, learning under all of these famous researchers molded him into a young man of knowledge. He knew almost all there is to do with pokemon, how they live, battle, train, survive, and evolve. He also knows other things having to do with pokemon trainers and battling. Such as battle tactics, creating attacks, making items such as pokeballs and healing items. Though beside the fact of learning almost everything he has made a couple names for himself throughout the world. He is known by many names "Fox Flare" , "Shadow Hunter" , "Pokemon Tamer". All these names made him the spectacle within the pokemon world, many seek him out for many reasons. But his many names carried many meanings, "Fox Flare" for his cunning intelligence and beauty in battle. "Shadow Hunter" for his deeds in takings down criminal organizations, groups, and gangs but also his heroic deeds across the regions. "Pokemon Tamer", it is said he is able to subdue, tame, calm, or soothe any pokemon in existence.

Snapping out his thoughts Naruto reached the front desk as he was greeted by the local nurse joy. Taking in the appearance of Nurse Joy she wore the standard uniform for all Nurse Joy's in the Kanto Region. During his time traveling the regions Naruto became a high topic within the Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny groups. It wasn't a secret among the two female groups on who earned those titles as Naruto changed their lives after teaching and training them within their respective school/academies. After thanking Nurse Joy for her help he claimed the three pokeballs, clipping them to his belt he bid farewell to Nurse Joy before returning to the video phone booth. Once he returned to the booth, Naruto began dialing in one of his associates contact number.

[Beep….Beep….Beep..Bee]

After a moment or two the call was answered and on the screen revealed to be none other than Profesor Oak. The elderly man looked the same as always with his gray white hair, white lab coat, black loafers, khaki pants, and a red polo shirt underneath the lab coat. Seeing who it was that called him the professor greeted him, "Ah hello Naruto, I see that your doing well. Now how can I help you my boy."

"I'm doing well Professor Oak, I just wanted to inform you that I should arrive in Pallet Town in few hours. I am currently her at the Viridian City pokemon center, so after I finish with this call Ill be making my way there. Upon my arrival there are somethings that I wish to discuss with you, unless you have something on your plate right now?" Naruto looked at the professor with a serious yet casual look.

The professor smiled and replied, "Not at all my boy, I can't wait for your arrival and what news you have for me. Also Delia will be happy to see you back here, as it's been a while since you've been here. Even though you make the time to call her, she really misses spending time with you all the time."

Naruto gave the man a sad smile before replying, "Well I'll just have to make it upto her when I return, anyway see you then professor." Naruto ended the call and made his way out the Pokemon Center. On his way out he said his goodbyes to the local Nurse Joy and thanked her for all the help she's given him over the last few days. After saying his goodbyes to Nurse Joy, Naruto began his journey towards Pallet Town.

* * *

[Scene Change/Time Skip - Professor Oak's Laboratory]

Within a couple hours of traversing through route 1 it didn't take long for Naruto to arrive in Pallet Town. It makes sense he would make it there within a couple hours as still being a shinobi does have it's benefits. He may not be an active duty one but he is a shinobi nonetheless. Upon reaching the front door of the lab, he raised his hand and knocked on the door a couple times.

Soon enough the door was answered by none other than Professor Oak, seeing who it was that knock on his door the professor greeted him. "Ah Naruto my boy your here as you said you'd be, please come in as I know you have much to tell me".

Upon entering the lab they found piles of paper everywhere, stacks of books along the counters, and clipboards & files littered across the floor. Following the Professor he is led to a waiting area where he was asked to take a seat. They took a seat on the couches as Professor Oak entered one of the nearby rooms, closing the door behind him. A couple minutes later the professor returned with a notepad, pencil, and a cup of coffee. Taking a seat across from the young blonde, the professor got himself situated before they started. Once he was ready, Naruto began doing a recap on his adventures after leaving Pallet Town four years ago. In those four years Naruto had traveled across the many known regions learning all he can about pokemon. Having studied under all the renowned professors, researchers, scientists, and breeders helped him the most. Naruto also was able to assist the Pokemon Rangers. Champions, Gym Leaders, and the G-Men with every known criminal organization by developing a spy network one able to make Jiraiya's look like highschool gossip. He also assisted in a couple missions in foiling those organizations plans as well. Besides that Naruto in honor of his godfather Jiraiya published his work Icha Icha, but with his own take to it, Now instead of straight up smut, it had actual plot in it. So after publishing his series Naruto accumulated a fortune from it, making him one of the most richest people in the world. Though he tried to remain anonymous as the books author as having a fan club didn't sit well with him. I mean take Sasuke's fan club for example, I mean some of them were just straight out creepy. Now I understood why Sasuke wanted to remain off woman's radar so much, but at least he didn't have that problem.

Once Naruto had finished going over what he's been doing over the course of 4 years, he decided to get straight to the point. "Professor after thinking long and hard I've decided it's time for me to start my pokemon journey. Sure I may have traveled these four years but actual going around challenging league to league and having adventures with friends appeals to me. Also I think I have something that maybe of interest to you" The professor raised a brow at this.

"Oh really?, well may I ask what it is that may be of interest to me?" Naruto took out a pokeball an released what was inside.

The professor could not believe his eyes, this is something he hasn't seen before. This pokemon had the shape of Reshiram but different, it looked to be ocean blue and white in color, parts of his body seem to be comprised of ice. Looking to the blonde shinobi he asked, "My word Naruto where did you find this pokemon?".

"Well you see professor, I took some time to travel through the Orre Region and discovered a hidden cave a nearby mountain range. As I explored the caves tunnel it led me to an underground valley, which contained a number of pokemon. Some that haven't even been discovered yet. So I a moment to study them and take a few notes" Naruto handed Professor Oak the journal he had.

Looking through the notes the professor couldn't hold in his surprise, "My word these findings are astounding, I'll have to take some time to look these over. Once I'm done i'll hand them back over to you" Naruto nodded, looking over the the pokemon it just lowered it's head and nuzzled her trainer.

"After studying a few of the unknown species, I caught a few of them and sent them to my personal estate to be looked after. This one decided to come with me as it showed interest in pokemon battling. I named her kind Lumigon, she is a dragon/ice dual type and she can very deadly when threaten. It took me a bit of time for her to even trust me, but in the end we became good friends" Lumigon licked her trainers face earning a chuckle from him.

[Author's Note: To those of you who are wondering Lumigon is a creature from the mobile game EvoCreo. The reason I'm adding it and other creatures from other places is that, I believe they would be better in pokemon. As you have seen in the latest generation of pokemon the creators are... how would I say losing ideas in their creations. I'm not trying to insult or discredit them, as I can understand making new generations of pokemon from scratch is difficult. So in response to this I'm doing a bit of other crossovers in this remake.]

Getting his pokemon to settle down, Naruto turned his attention back to the professor, "Well Professor I'm I'm gonna go see how Delia is doing, I'll be back tomorrow to register as a licensed pokemon trainer".

The Professor nodded as he watched the blonde returned his pokemon to it's pokeball before exiting the room. Once he has left Naruto made his way towards Delia's home which was not too far since the town was moderately small. So it didn't take but about 10 to 15 minutes to arrive at her home. The house was colored a typical white color, but it's very spacious and cozy on the inside. The house is two stories and on the houses exterior was surrounded by a garden, which in some places was turned into a kitchen garden by Delia, given her passion for gardening. Upon arriving at the home he couldn't help but remember the time he spent here with the young women. Having been a single mother while also the owner of an inn was stressful for her on a daily basis. So in response to the problem Naruto had obtained a few people who could help with all the work around here. You see just after giving birth to her son Ash, Delia's mother had passed away due to an illness. Due to her mother's passing Delia was forced to inherit the inn her mother was running. Walking up to the door the blonde shinobi knocked on it a few times waiting for someone to answer. After a couple seconds the door opened to reveal relatively tall bipedal Pokémon resembling a fox. It is covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe; this "robe" is primarily dark red, with red-orange, flame-like markings near its knees, as well as a thin tuft of white fur on its torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from its shoulders. It has three tufts of red-orange fur protruding out of each ear. Its forearms feature long red fur resembling sleeves, and its hands and feet are dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes, respectively. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from its "robe". When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. When Delphox saw who answered the door the female fox pokemon squealed in happiness and tackled her trainer to the ground. Upon landing on his back, Naruto was being cuddled by the excited female.

"Delphox? Who's at the door?" A voice called out.

The sound of footsteps made it's way towards the door, and a moment later a women about 6 ft tall appeared. It was none other than Delia Ketchum herself, getting up from of the ground he noticed she hasn't changed much since he last visited her. Delia still has her brown eyes and brown hair. She wore usual pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. After getting a good look at her, Naruto walked upto the women and pulled her into a loving embrace. Delia who snapped out of her surprise realized who was hugging her and greeted him, "Oh Naruto it's so good to see you, I missed you so much" Delia sealed his lips with hers.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the lovely brunette and deepen the kiss with a passionate embrace. After a moment or two the two released one another taking in breaths of air the their lungs were so deprived of. Once they had calmed themselves the two along with the fox pokemon entered the home. Upon entering the home Naruto noticed how much the placed has changed. Sure it still had that welcoming feeling to it, but after living here with the Ketchum family for a year it wasn't any surprise. He remembered helping Delia remodel the house to her imagination, from installing a more modern and fancy kitchen to ha d deluxe master bedroom. Taking a seat in the living room Naruto waited for his lover to return from the kitchen with refreshments, it wasn't a surprise to others who knew about their relationship. I mean yeah it would seem a bit strange for a 19 yr old to be dating a woman way above his age but again it wasn't noted. Here once a child obtains his or her pokemon trainers license they are technically considered an adult. Like how in the elemental nations once a child becomes a genin regardless of age he or she is an adult. Like the old saying 'Old enough to kill, Old enough to drink, Old enough to fuck'. So there wasn't any problems or issues with these two having a relationship, but snapping out of his thoughts Delia returned from the kitchen with some tea and biscuits. Taking a seat next to her blonde lover the mature women poured them both some tea.

"I'm happy your back Naru-Koi, i missed you so much it's been lonely here without you. Even though I have some of our pokemon to keep us company along with Ash it still not the same without you." Delia said.

"I'm sorry for having been gone for so long but you know why I had to leave, ever since I came to this world you and the old man have been nothing but kind to me. You both gave me something I wasn't able to have as a child, a family and a place to call home. I couldn't thank you enough for all that you have done for me." Naruto said with a smile.

Delia laid her head on his shoulder as she leaned into him, "I know, besides tell me what have you been up to ever since you left us ' Flare'?" Delia grinned.

Naruto grinned back as he held the woman in his arms and begun telling her all of his adventures over the past 4 years. Once he was done, the loving couple went into the kitchen to start dinner as it was about just that time. After an hour of cooking the couple finally finished cooking and were now setting the table. As they were setting the table the sound of someone entering the home shouting was heard, "Mom were home".

Entering the home was a young man standing at 5'11ft and looked to be around the age of 16 years old. This young man had jet black hair, auburn hazel brown eyes, and adorn lighting shaped birthmarks on his cheeks. He wore black and white sneakers, blue jeans, white and blue jacket, a black t-shirt, and a pokeball themed hat. Next the young man was a young woman who looked to be similar to the boy. She also stood at 5'11ft, has short raven black hair with red high tips and highlights. She had vibrant ruby red eyes but didn't have the same birthmarks as her counterpart. She wore a black hoodie with a black t-shirt under it, gray cargo pants and black & red sneakers. She has a slight slim hourglass figure along with a pair of high C-Cup breasts. Looking at the two young teens, Delia who apparently was the mother of the young teens greeted him. "Welcome home you two, now go and get freshened up as it's about dinner time. Also we have a guest over so I want you to be on your best behavior." Delia said.

The young man and woman nodded and made their way upstairs to get ready for dinner, once they were out of sight she let out a soft moan. The reason being their apparent guest had heard the conversation and appeared just as her son was making his way upstairs. As he was making his way upstairs Naruto was fondling the women's ass which surprised Delia. Even though she was worried about her children noticing the idea of her being caught in this situation excited her. As Naruto continued to fondle her rear he leaned into her back until he reached her ear, "That was a very dirty moan you let out their, your not getting horny from having your ass fondled are you?. Maybe the idea of your kids seeing their mother being groped turns you on greatly hmmm?" Delia squeaked at the previous.

"No I'm not it's just-" Delia moan out as Naruto squeezed her ass suddenly.

"Now now Delia-Chan, what did I say about being honest with yourself?" Delia began to fidget in embarrassment which Naruto decided to take advantage of.

"Well since your not being honest I guess we won't be having any fun later" Naruto was about to let go of her when Delia spoke suddenly.

"Please Naruto-Sama I'm sorry, yes I get turned on from the idea of being caught like this, please don't leave me alone tonight i beg of you." Naruto smiled as he stood completely behind her, leaning into her he grinded his hardened dick under his clothes against her rear causing the woman to gasp. 'Oh GOD! It's even bigger than last time, it has to be at least 9 inches' Delia thought.

"Alright since you were honest I'll give you a reward before bed, now let's take a seat at the table as it's about time for all of us to eat. I believe your children will be joining us soon, so let's hurry and finish setting up" Naruto said as Delia headed into the kitchen. As they were walking towards the dining room, Naruto caught glimpse of a pair of ruby red eyes upstairs.

* * *

[Delia's Daughters P.O.V]

Inside her room the young teen was kneeling behind the door to her room as she watched her mother and their guest play with one another from upstairs. As the two continued to sexually touch one another her body began to feel hot all over. Even though she never experience sex, she did get the time to experiment on herself as a result. Reaching into her pants the young female began thrusting her fingers into herself vigorously as she watched the two feel each other up. Quietly moaning in pleasure she watched as the two ended their play and begun heading towards the dining room, but before the guest even entered he looked right at her with a grin before winking and walking away. Stopping her actions the young woman quickly grabbed a fresh set of clothes and went to take a shower before dinner.

* * *

[Scene Change - Dining Room]

Thirty minutes later everyone was seated at the table happily enjoying their food, after Naruto was introduced to the two they became overjoyed hearing that he was a pokemon an unofficial one anyways, but they were excited nonetheless after dinner was finished everyone was sitting in the living room listening to Naruto talking about some of his adventures across the regions. When they asked if he had any pokemon he nodded his head in confirmation, asking if they could probably see one he was a bit hesitant at first. But he agreed none the taking out a pokeball from his bag he tossed the pokeball into the air and it opened reveal what was inside. To their amazement it was a pokemon they have never before. This pokemon has the shape of Reshiram but different, it looked to be ocean blue and white in color, parts of his body seem to be comprised of ice. As it breathed the air around it you can see the ice mist from it's breath, looking to the shinobi who already what they were going to ask. Naruto had learned that the two young teens names are Ash and Ashley, so he dubbed them the Ketchum Twins

"This pokemon is named Lumigon, she is a dragon/ice dual type and she can very deadly when threaten. It took me a bit of time for her to even trust me, but in the end we became good friends" Lumigon licked her trainers face earning a chuckle from him.

The dragon watched as the young humans approached her and looked to her trainer that nodded in confirmation. Lowering it's head the female dragon allowed the humans to touch her but kept it's guard up just in case. When they young humans were finished petting her Lumigon looked to the other female in the room. Upon recognizing who it was said dragon pokemon went over and nuzzled her cheek against the woman. "Hahaha it's good to finally meet you in person Lumigon, I hope Naruto is treating you well?" Lumigon nodded her head in confirmation signalling that she is correct. Once Lumigon was acquainted with everyone they decided that it was best to call it a night and head to bed. While everyone was heading off to bed Naruto received a call on his cell phone, pulling the device out of his pocket he answered.

"Hello? Naruto speaking" Naruto said.

"Hey Boss it's me the chief clone for the research department. I wanted to inform you that the recent shipment of supplies and research material came in. Right now I'm having some of the men unload them" the clone informed.

"I see very good, I'll be stopping by their to do a few things before heading out the next day on my journey. So make sure everything is in order before my arrival, I'll be holding you responsible if anything were to go wrong understand?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah I got it Boss" The clone answered.

Hanging up the phone, Naruto begun cleaning and clearing the downstairs of the mess that was left over before heading up. He washed and put away the dished, took out the trash and recycling, then wiped down the table and kitchen counters. Once he was done Naruto put all the cleaning supplies away back under the sink and made his way upstairs. On his way up Naruto thought, 'Well now that everything has been taken care of, I think it's time to rewards a certain little minx'.

* * *

[LEMON WARNING! - If do not wish to read please skip ahead to the end of the segment]

* * *

[Scene Change - Delia's Bedroom]

Inside her room Delia had just finished changing into her silver nightgown, the nightgown reached just below her panties. The gown was made out of silver silk which would make it see through, closing her closet she was about to go freshen up in her bathroom until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Before she could even say a word the persons hands grasped her large D-Cup breasts causing her to moan out in surprise. Looking back she her eyes met a pair of crimson eyes, it's pupils in the shape of slits as if it was predator eyeing it's prey. Delia moaned out once more as one of Naruto's hands reached into her panties and began rubbing her wet core. As she withered in the feeling of pleasure Naruto's voice filled her ears, "My my, your nipples are already getting this stiff and you pussy is just drenched. You've been anticipating this haven't you? You got like this as soon as you felt my big cock rest against your plump ass. Your nothing but a sexually frustrated nymphomaniac mother aren't you?!".

As Naruto continued to play with her body Delia spoke out, " But that's only because…" *Moan* "of you Naruto-Sama!. Your so good at rubbing my pussy and boobs!" she moaned as she reached her first climax of the night.

"Look at you cumming from me just playing with you breasts, but don't worry I'll make sure your properly punished for cumming before me. As we have the entire night ahead of us Delia-Chan." Naruto picks up Delia bridal style and carried her over the the bed. Laying her down in the center of it Naruto began stripping himself of all his clothes. Once he was stark naked their standing tall in all it's glory was his 12 inch long and 1 ½ inch thick cock. As soon as Delia saw her intended desire she thought, 'Oh Arceus it's even bigger than the last time we fucked'. Snapping out of her shock Delia kneeled at the end of the bed and took his harden member into her hands gently caressing it, causing him to groan in pleasure. But his groaning turned into a moan as Delia out of nowhere began licking his cock, starting from the head then all the way to the base. After licking his cock for a couple minutes she gave the head a passionate kiss before taking his cock into her throat all the way to the base.

Naruto from his end had to stop himself from cumming immediately after Delia took his cock all the way down her throat. Grabbing the sides of her head Naruto held her head in place as she began deep throating him as fast as she could. Naruto continued to moan in ecstasy while his lover continued to bob her head up and down on his cock. But a moment later he began to near his first release and started to face fuck Delia with all he had. Delia for her part was glad she had this affect on her blonde lover, "Oh-god Delia-chan...I'm so close...I.I'm..cumming" Naruto released a torrent of cum as Delia began swallowing every drop she could. After a moment of two Delia starts coughing as she withdraws her mouth from his cock as there was a bit to much for her to handle. But as she let go of Naruto's cock the rest of his cum gushes out, covering Delia's face as she coughed a little while feeling the warmth of Naruto's cum all over her.

Soon after that, Naruto laid on his back with Delia rested above him going into a 69 position. Seeing that his cock was still hard as an Onix Delia took this large member again into her mouth and began bobbing her head at a steady pace. While she was having away with his stiff member Naruto took the time to admire how sopping wet she was. Cum was leaking from her steamy pussy like a waterfall oasis, but that not all that got his attention. Looking further up a noticed that her ass had gotten a bit bigger since the last time they had sex. Noticing this a smirk grew along his face, raising one of his hands Naruto gave Delia a quick smack on her ass.

SMACK!

Delia stopped her deep throating and let out a cry of ecstasy from the sudden smack on the ass Naruto gave her. However without any warning, Naruto smacks her ass again as it caused her to cry out louder than before.

A couple minutes went bye as Delia had just moaned out in pleasure from reaching her current orgasm. Naruto could see cum pouring out from her aching pussy and decided to relieve her of that discomfort. Spreading aside her pink wet folds Naruto inserted his tongue deep within her sacred hole, earning him a series or moans from Delia. Though she was the one losing this little game of theirs it didn't mean she was going down without a fight. Mustering what will power shed had left Delia in one go took his cock down her throat deeper than she has ever done before. Once the whole appendage was submerged within her windpipe Naruto had to suddenly stop his assault due to how tight the widows throat was holding him.

* * *

[Time Skip - 15 Minutes Later]

With 15 minutes had passed, and the room is filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh, moan after moan, and scream after scream. Laying on the bed were the two sex crazed humans as they just through another recent climax.

"Panting!"

"Panting!"

"Panting!"

Taking the moment to catch their breath both took the moment to see that either of them were covered in the stick essence of the other all over, both lover decided to take the moment to rest as they still had the thirst for more. "Delia-chan that was amazing but i don't think we are done yet right?" Naruto asked as she responded "you're right Naruto-kun, We're not, not by a long shoot" said Delia as both were still trying to catch their breath. After taking their 5 minute break, Naruto and Delia are already at it once again, Delia was not bent over on the side of the bed as she turned her head to see Naruto standing there with his cock aiming for her sacred entrance. But before they could go any further, Naruto wanted to say something "Delia-chan, I want to say thank you for everything you have done for me, as there was nobody who could compare to the kindness and passion you possess" said Naruto

Looking back at him with a smile Delia responded, "There's no need to need to thank me Naruto-Kun, it should be me the one who should be thanking you. Even though after we nursed you back to help and taught you everything about this world you could have just left and went about your business. But instead you stayed at my side after finding about my past and how I was forced to raise two beautiful children. But it didn't stop their you also gave your time to helping everyone including pokemon around you. So again thank you Naruto-Kun for everything". Once the two had gotten past their loving and caring moment they were back at each others bodies once again. Naruto was now smacking her ass once again with Delia moaning so loudly while blushing even more redder than before. Naruto with his passionate self gave his lover a couple more smack across the ass.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Once he was done, Naruto places his hands onto her legs and spreads them and by doing so, He gets a good view of Delia's need pussy long with her delicate asshole. Seeing that he was admiring her two holes Delia grew a deeper blush on her face.

"Please Naruto-kun be gentle, as it's been awhile since I've had anything this big in me" said Delia with a look of cute yet sexy on her as Naruto can't help feel his cock get even harder than his head in understanding Naruto responded "O-okay Delia-chan".

Taking his harden member Naruto began to rub his cock at entrance of her pussy with her moaning lightly from the sudden friction between her wet folds. Then without anymore hesitation Naruto gently thrusted his cock into Delia's pussy, as she feels the thickness of his cock within her. 'I can't believe it's been this long since we've been together like this! And to imagine how big his cock is now! With it he could possible break me this time! I mean really 12 inch long and 1 ½ inch thick' trying hold back her screams so that she wouldn't wake up her children Delia hear Naruto speak, "It's alright Delia-Chan I placed silencing seals around the room, so we can be as loud as we want". As time passes, Naruto is continuously increasing the speed of his thrusts as Delia was slowly but surely feeling the pleasure more than before. If her screams getting louder by the sec and her ass being hit against Naruto's waist with sound of skin hitting each other wasn't a sign then I don't know what is.

"NARUTO-KUN THRUST YOUR COCK MORE INTO ME! PLEASE DO ME MORE FASTER!" yelled Delia. Hearing that Naruto grabs hold of her Double D-Cup breasts then starts thrusting his hips to make his cock go deeper than earlier, Delia began to scream out even louder from the feeling of Naruto's cock going deeper and deeper into her. Soon enough the room Was filled with Delia's cries of pleasure, sweat and the smell of sex filled the air. As both lovers kept at it for hours on end as well as switching positions for when one of them had ranch they climax and more.

* * *

[Time Skip - 6 Hours Later]

Six hours has gone by as Naruto and Delia were in the final Position which is Delia being fucked brutally in a doggystyle position, with Naruto thrusting into her like madman from behind with his hands holding onto her ass as both of them completely covered in sweat and Delia screaming out "I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN! I WANT TO HAVE MORE SEX WITH YOU FOREVER AND EVER!". Naruto began to listen as his lover announced her everlasting lust for him. "I'LL ALSO BECOME WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE WHETHER IT BE YOUR COCK-SLEEVE OR CUMDUMPSTER!" yelled Delia with all she had.

Naruto decided to follow suite and yelled"I LOVE YOU TOO DELIA-CHAN, I'LL MAKE YOU ONE OF MY WIVES AND MAKE YOU HAPPY! I'LL ALSO GIVE YOU LOTS OF CHILDREN TO SPOIL ALONG WITH YOUR FUTURE HAREM SISTERS. SO YES I'LL ACCEPT YOU AS MY COCK-SLEEVE AND CUMDUMPSTER". With one last thrust Naruto fires his final load into his lovers pussy and filling her up to the brim in cum, as Delia herself screams aloud as she too came from feeling Naruto's cum inside of her.

* * *

[ENDING OF LEMON SEGMENT]

* * *

Finally collapsing from exhaustion, the two lovers allowed themselves to succumb into slumber. As hours of intense sex took everything out of them so a well needed rest is in high demand right now.

* * *

[Time Skip - Next Morning Naruto's Compound Near Pallet Town]

[Scene - Naruto's living room]

Naruto had woken up early morning and after making sure Delia was alright he returned home back at the compound. Upon returning to the compound Naruto went down to his underground lab to check up on the progress of his personal projects and agendas. Once he was done with that Naruto had found some packages and letters left by his doorstep when he arrived. Picking up one of the letters he saw it was addressed from Professor Oak. Opening the envelope he took out the letter within it and begun to read it,

Dear: Naruto

If you are reading this then you must have found the letters along with the packages outside your door. The letters and packages were mailed to my laboratory and were addressed to you. Upon reading who had sent them the packages and letters were from the pokemon league along with the champions from the many other regions. When I went to go look for you so that I could hand deliver them to you, it appeared you were ahem!, preoccupied at the Ketchum residence. So I in my good nature decided to drop them off at your doorstep so you could look through them later.

Sincerely Professor Oak

Putting down the letter Naruto began sorting the letters and packages by the person who sent them. Once had had finished sorting them the first letter he opened was addressed to him from one of his many friends. The Pokemon Champion of Kanto and Johto Lance himself.

Dear: Naruto

If you are reading this then it's safe to assume the package along with the letter have safely reached your hands. I wanted to inform you that after looking over your past deeds in helping the pokemon league with many excursions, it was decided that once you receive your official pokemon license from Prof. Oak you would be granted the title of Ace Trainer. Now along with gaining the title of Ace Trainer, your pokemon carrying limit has increased to 12. But for obvious reasons you will only be allowed to use 6 pokemon in official league matches. Also inside the box holds a couple things that you should find useful for your pokemon journey.

Opening the box Naruto took out the contents and found three strange devices he hasn't seen before. Picking up the letter once more he continued reading,

The first item if you look is a new state of the art pokeball belt, what's different about this on is that instead of the usual trainer clipping their pokeballs to the belt, they magnetically lock in place for more secure traveling. The second item next to it is a prototype pokedex, we attempted to turn the pokedex into a type of gauntlet. So that it would be easier for a trainer to have access on pokemon information. But what makes this so special is it gives the user info on a pokemons origin, possible movesets, natures, abilities, stats, egg groups, breeding pairs, and other interesting information. Now the third and final item is a trainer crate, this device is to be attached on your belt as it acts as a storage crate for all your other pokemon you catch. Think of of the as a mobile PC unit. Hope you make use off all the equipment we sent Naruto, don't disappoint us.

Yours Truly Lance

Putting the items back into the box, he places the open package onto a nearby utility cart he had. Once he place the box on the cart, he returned and opened the next letter and package. Looking who sent it it was from Steven Stone the champion of Hoenn,

Hey Naruto

If you're reading this then you must have gotten my letter along with the gift I sent over along with Lances. Inside the box contains a wood and glass case containing a mega ring along with every known mega stone to date. Also under the case is a second one containing a set off all the evolution stones known to all the best regions out there. Hope you find a use for these but knowing you, you just have basically everything there to pokemon stored away somewhere.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the comment as it was basically true, I mean with his vast spy network, shadow clones, subordinates, as well the many other facilities he had in the other regions didn't give him a hint then I don't know what will. Setting the letter and box aside he went for the next letter and package. This letter was sent to from Alder the Champion of Unova. Opening the letter Naruto took the moment to look through it, after taking the moment to read it a serious expression grew on his face. Summoning a Shadow Clone he had the clone take the letter to his office and the package to he vault as this was a serious matter to look back at later. Moving the the fourth and final letter he saw who it was sent by. This letter along with the package was sent from Cynthia the champion of Sinnoh, Dianthe Champion of Kalos, The Joy Family, Jenny Family and all the female gym leaders/elite four members he meet during his travels. Opening the letter he read,

Hey Naruto-Kun!

If you got our letter then you must have gotten the package along with it, when we heard of your promotion along with your adventures throughout the other regions, we couldn't help but feel you should be rewarded for your efforts. So inside the very large crate behind you are a couple things the girls and I wanted to give to you. But we're not gonna tell you what it is as we wanted you to find out for yourself so enjoy.

P.S. inside the envelope are our contact numbers so you can call us anytime if just wanna talk or maybe hangout.

Setting the letter aside Naruto went into in of the many storage rooms within the compound and found the large container spoken of in the letter. Setting the utility cart aside he called for a Shadow Clone to come take the cart and return with it one the items on it were stored away. He also asked for him to come back with a couple more carts along with a few of his subordinates within the compound. From way back Naruto could remember when he started up his spy network and multiple facilities the number of subordinates under his employment and command had skyrocketed. If he were to count he had hundreds of people under his command, but what confused him though was why most of his subordinates were women. Setting his thoughts aside Naruto went and opened the large container as it was kind of big in his opinion. The container was the size of a large metal shipping container so it made him wonder what the girls sent him. Welp no sense in just standing there wondering about it, unlocking the metal doors to the container looked inside to only have his jaw drop to the floor in shock.

Inside the large container were shelves holding pokemon eggs of various pokemon, stepping inside Naruto spotted a couple of boxes on the sides as well. Opening on of the boxes Naruto looked inside he was blasted back from a massive nosebleed. Inside was photo albums from each and every female he's meet and the photo album consisted of photos with them in erotic poses, costumes, and scenarios. Sealing the boxes carrying photo albums to *Cough* study later, he moved onto opening the last of the boxes which were just filled with Healing Items, Pokeballs, and a couple items for contests. But what surprised him were the large number of eggs gifted to him, probably from the all of his friends mated pairs. Leaving the clones to take care of the eggs and stuff Naruto decided it was time fore him to prepare for tomorrow as it was the day he would officially become a trainer.

* * *

[Scene Change - Naruto's Lab]

Entering the lab Naruto saw all of his clones at work and nearby some of his clones were coming in with the carts full of items they had recently obtained. Heading over to the resources department he entered the room gaining his clones attention. After acknowledging them one of the clones led him to a nearby table with items they recently brought in. Looking at the table he saw and assortment of fossils like old amber, dome fossils, and a few helix fossils taking the clipboard nearby he saw that these fossils came from Grandpa Canyon located between the Safari Zone and the Cinnabar Islands. Putting down the clipboard he went over to the next table, on the table were different trays filled with different Pokeballs. Picking up another clipboard it says that these were the first batched of Pokeball that were successful in being made, apparently the procedure to making a single Pokeball was no easy task and required a lot of manpower and skill. He counted 6 Regular Pokeballs, 4 Great Balls, and 1 Ultra Ball. Seeing enough Naruto headed to the data collection center.

Upon entering the data collection center he was greeted by the clone in charge, following the clone he approached a nearby monitor and saw he was receiving a call. Answering the call and pressing the live video feed, he saw the monitor change screen. Appearing on the screen were two people that brought a smile to his face."Hey Old Man, Hey Delia-Chan how are you guys?" Naruto saw the depan expression face ad Delia just giggled behind him. "Your never gonna stop calling me that are you?" seeing the blonde shake his head, the Professor just sighed. "Well anyways were just fine my boy, but i'm just here to remind you to not be late for tomorrow. I mean it is the day you get start your journey". Putting what the professor said aside, "Alright Old Man i'll be there bright and early, and I hope to see you there as well Delia-Chan" Naruto cut the transmission and on the other end was a cherry red faced Delia with steam coming out of her ears. Leaving the lab Naruto headed back to the research department he saw some of his clones standing by one of the fossil restoration machines, walking over to them he asked them what was the commotion.

One of the clones had escorted him over the control panel and has explained the one of the test fossils they were restoring was just about to awaken. Catching his interest Naruto pulled out his gauntlet-dex. After experimenting around with the new device he discovered a few extra features, such as a 3D holopad with life size projections, another is the live calling function allowing him to make video calls with it. Activating his Pokedex and holding out a regular Pokeball, he waited for the fossil to awaken. Soon the awakening process was complete and the containment unit was open, as it open the smoke from inside the container cleared to reveal a reptilian, bipedal Pokemon with large, membranous wings. It has sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout is ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. The wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail.

"Aerooo….Aeroo" The clones made 11ft perimeter as the Pokemon exited the container, once out it glanced around the room. After so many years of slumber it finds itself in a large strange room with many strange life forms. Turning its gaze to the only life form closest to it, the figure before emitted a strong source of power. Curious within its thought it approached Naruto cautiously, in seconds it stood before Naruto as it were inspecting him. Seeing its confusion Naruto slowly raised his hand to touch its snout, the Pokemon saw his action an released a low growl. Naruto paused for a moment waiting for the Pokemon to stop, once it had stop the Aerodactyl lowered its snout and sniffed his hand. Feeling everything was fine Naruto slowly pets its snout earning him what sound like a deep purr. Once he knew they were comfortable with one another he decided to send a small pulse of Chakra to its mind and share his memories with it. After some time had passed Naruto removed his hand and watches as Aerodactyl smile down at him, seeing he was ready Naruto asked him a question. "Now that you know the situation your in I wanted to know if you would like to come with me on my journey?, you see tomorrow I begin my quest as Pokemon trainer to become a Pokemon master." Aerodactyl looked at the human awe, the dream, the ambition this boy had was outstanding. Liking the sound of the idea he agreed with him by the nod of his head, seeing that as a confirmation Naruto held out a Pokeball and explain its use. "You see Aerodactyl this thing in my hand is called a Pokeball, it allows trainers to be able to catch Pokemon and use them in Pokemon battles. It also prevents others from trying to take you away and use you for their own purposes or hurt you. If you allow me to capture you it would signify me as your trainer, and as a trainer it's my job to help a Pokemon reach its full potential and nurture them into the best they can be. So the choice is your buddy if you want to really come with me just touch the center of the Pokeball." Aerodactyl took a moment and saw that this human was possibly like no other, seeing this was a chance in a lifetime he tapped the center of the device and allowed his capture without struggle.

Once he was caught Naruto exited the lab, and out the back door of the compound into the ranch, once outside he released Aerodactyl from the Pokeball and showed it to its new home. His was was a part of the ranch Naruto constructed, which was a small rocky mountain area with a couple of caves and ledges for it to nest in. Taking flight he took the moment to tour his home then returned to Naruto. "This buddy will be your home along with many others that come along our journey. Now I'll let you get some rest and i'll come by in the morning to get you, if your hungry there's a couple of fruit trees just behind those rocks." Nodding its head Aerodactyl decided to nest in a nearby cave with a nice view of the compound. Leaving his friend to get acquainted with his new home Naruto quickly ate some dinner before heading off to bed.

* * *

[Time Skip - The Next Day Early Morning]

Getting up out of bed, Naruto grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before breakfast. After a 15 minutes shower Naruto got dressed into his new clothes that Delia got for him as a gift since today is the day he would be starting his journey. Naruto new appearance was astonishing, his sun kissed blonde hair was now identical to his father, his a were a more deeper shade of blue. A pair of golden earrings he wore and took on the habit of wearing glasses. He wore a black hoodie with orange on the inside, a grey undershirt, navy blue cargo pants, and black and orange running shoes. Once he was dressed Naruto went and packed his things he would need for the journey, he even stopped by the research lab to grab a few things. Once that was out of the way he grabbed breakfast on the way out as well packed some food for the journey ahead. After exiting the house and locking the door he headed over to the ranch too pick up Aerodactyl, and to his surprise he was waiting for him in a nearby tree next to the gate. Flying down to meet hits trainer Aerodactyl showed signs that he was set and ready to go, returning him to his pokeball Naruto went on and made his way to Professor Oak's Lab.

* * *

[Scene Change - Professor Oak's Lab]

Arriving at the lab he knocked on the door a couple times to signal that he was at the door. After waiting a little bit the door opened to reveal the middle aged professor. Seeing who was at the door the professor smiles and greeted him "Well Naruto my boy I see your here nice and early to start I just as you said you would. By the way Delia should be by a bit later with Ash and the others." Nodding his head Naruto entered the lab closing the door behind him, upon entering the lab Naruto saw a lot of papers littered everywhere as well a couple books sitting around too. "I see you have been busy Old Man, too much world piled up?" Professor sighed and turn to face the boy. "I'm afraid so my boy, I've been too caught up in my research as of late, with me losing a lot of sleep lately, and having to distribute starter Pokemon today it's just too much". Nodding his head he continued to follow the professor until they reached the research lab. Upon entering the service center he noticed and capsule unit in the center of the room, within the capsule unite were four Pokeballs signifying they were the starter Pokemon to be handed out. Walking over to it Professor Oak began to give him the run down and standards of his journey. "Now Naruto what I have here before you are the three starter Pokemon you may choose from, the Pokemon you choose will be your partner and friend for the rest of your journey. Make sure you take good care of your Pokemon and to raise with the best of your ability. Now as a trainer you will be allowed to challenge the various gyms of the Kanto Region, and if you manage to obtain all 8 badges then you will be able to qualify for the Pokemon League. Know that this is no easy task and will take your best efforts in completing it." Professor finished his speech as he allowed his student to process the information at hand.

"I understand Old Man and will do my very best to exceed your expectations, now why don't we take a look at these starter Pokemon shall we?" Naruto watched as Prof. Oak took three out of the four poke balls and tossed them in to the air, upon doing so came three streams of light which revealed three small Pokemon. Taking out his Pokedex he started to scan each Pokemon one by one,

[Charmander - The first Pokemon shape was of a bipedal reptilian Pokemon, with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of its slender tail and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, this Pokemon is female.] Nodding at the Pokemon he looks to the next Pokemon.

[Squirtle - The second Pokemon shape was that of a bipedal tortoise, with a primarily blue color. It has large eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet has three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves, this Pokemon is male.] Chuckling at the Pokemons antics he moves to inspect the final one.

[Bulbasaur - The third and final Pokemon is a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and scleras. It also has pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws, this Pokemon is female.]

After scanning each of them he began to consider on who he was going to choose to take with him. After a bit of consideration he walked towards the small fire lizard and kneeled down before it. Catching its attention Naruto greeted the young Pokemon "Hello Charmander my Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was wondering you would like to come with me on my quest to be a Pokemon Master?" Seeing the Pokemon was about to decide he stopped it for a moment, "Now before you make your choice I want to let you know that this will be no easy task. The training will be hard and i'll only accept your best efforts when traveling with me. We will face many challenges together as well have various adventure along the way, now I ask again are you up for it?." Naruto watched Charmander carefully, the Pokemon stepped forward with confidence and saw in its eyes a fiery passion deep within its soul. The will to never give up and fight for what it believes in, Charmander look to the human and saw it place its right hand over his heart and nodded. Knowing that was the only answer he needed he walked over and took Charmanders Pokeball and returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball before clipping it to its belt. As he did so Naruto looked down and saw the sadden expression on the other twos faces, not wanting to discourage he kneeled down next to them. "Hey guys don't be upset,I know you guys will get a trainer worthy of your talents soon, you just need patients. Besides you guys look strong enough already just you wait by the time I see you two again you'll already be a Blastoise and Venusaur." The Pokemon looked at one another with pride then thanked the blonde shinobi by tackling him into a group hug, once they had settled down Prof. Oak had returned them to their Pokeballs.

After returning them to their Pokeballs Prof. Oak handed Naruto a few extra Pokeballs and talked to him a bit more on what is to be expected as a Pokemon trainer. Putting his items away Naruto told the professor goodbye as he made his way towards the ketchum residence.

* * *

[Scene Change - Ketchum Residence]

After leaving the laboratory Naruto decided to make his way over to Delia's House, on his way he was greeted by the local town residence nearby. Naruto during his time in Pallet Town became a well liked person among the populace. Ever since he found a home for himself here Naruto made the time to get to know the locals there. From helping with small businesses, assisting the elderly, assisting with his trainer school, helping the local school and daycares. Finally reaching his destination he knocked on the door a couple times as he waited for a reply. Soon enough the door opened to reveal his passionate and caring lover, wearing a white sundress hugging her figure and adorn a tan sun hat. Seeing who it was at the door Delia smiled as she hugged the young adonis and soon found herself in a deep and passionate kiss. This kiss then led to her being carried inside, the door closing behind them, as she was soon laying on the living room couch still locking lips with her lover. But after a moment or two the couple separated for a breath of air as the stared one another in the eye. Sitting up from the couch Naruto set his bags aside and began to speak.

"Delia-Chan today is the day I finally get to be an official pokemon trainer", Delia looked down with a sad smile as what he said was true.

Seeing his lovers expression, Naruto cupped her chin and raised her head to face him, "Hey now, no need to be like that. I know i've just returned a couple days ago but you know i'll always come back to you know matter what. Besides you know I can return back here anytime from anywhere, I mean who am I?"

Delia smiled as she looked at the blonde shinobi, "You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the man I lover with all my heart". Naruto smiled at his lover and handed her a strange kind of knife, looking to the blonde she took it into her hands without question. "Listen Delia-Chan if you ever need me no matter what it is throw this down and i'll be here before you know it" Naruto and Delia stood and hugged each other one last time. As he was heading towards the door Naruto looked towards Delphox who just entered the room, "Take good care of her while i'm not here alright?" Delphox nodded to her master and stood by her mistress side.

* * *

To Be Continued….

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and please do give your feedback on this, I also wanted to apologize if the Chapter was rushed, short or bad i'll try to make it better as I progress.

Trainer Info

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 19

Place of Origin: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Lumigon

Gender: Female

Type: Ice/Dragon

Region: Orre Region

Moves: Dragon Rush - Icicle Crash - Dragon Rage - Ice Beam - Ice Fang

Slot 2: Charmander

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Growl - Scratch - Ember - Smokescreen - Slash

Slot 3: Aerodactyl

Gender: Female

Type: Rock/Flying

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Bite - Wing Attack - Iron Head - Agility - Roar


	2. Kanto Chapter 2: A Venomous Assault

Naruto the Regional Ace

Summary: After defeating Kaguya and ending the 4th Shinobi World War, the Elemental Nations finally could move on to an era of peace. For Naruto it was a different story, for defeating Kaguya and bring the Elemental Nations into an era of peace he was rewarded with a few gifts from Kami herself. Though to the people's eyes they were gifts, but to him they were a curse. Naruto was awarded the powers of Kaguya and the Sage of Sixth Paths. Which in effect gave Naruto everlasting life, in other words immortality. Now living his life as an immortal Naruto was forced to watch the people and the world he knew and loved around him move on. Unable to find any sense in living Kami decided to right the wrong she had done by sending Naruto to a new world where could start a new. As and added bonus anyone he were to form a bond with would be able to gain immortality. So he wouldn't have to live his life alone and finally have a good amount of happiness in life.

Character Information

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age:19

Height: 5'11

Rank: SS

Occupation: Jounin [Former], Anbu [Former], Anbu Captain [Former], Kage[Former]

Bloodline: Rinnegan - Byakugan - Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan - Chakra Chains - Elemental Bloodlines - Body Bloodlines - Yin-Yang Release

Abilities

Ninjutsu: S-Rank

Taijutsu: S-Rank

Kenjutsu: S-Rank

Genjutsu: A-Rank

Fujinjutsu: Seal Master

Senjutsu: SS-Rank

Summoning: SS-Rank

Extra Info

Aura User

Physic User

Career: Trainer - Breeder - Coordinator

Skills & Talents: Crafting - Potion Brewing - Trap Making - Weaponsmithing - Cooking - Gardening - Farming - Poffin/Pokeblock Making - Pokeball Making

Naruto x Mass Harem

Harem: Delia - 35

[Also when I mean mass harem, I mean mass harem]

[Members of the Harem will be added as the story progresses]

Character Ages

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze - 19

Ash Ketchum - 16

Ashley Ketchum - 16

Leaf - 18

Misty - 17

Disclaimer: Hey guys I wanted everyone to know that I do not own any of the elements used in this story unless told otherwise. Being that said the only thing I will own are the OC's that will be added in the story.

"I Choose You" Normal Speech

'I Choose You' Normal Thought

" **I Choose You** " Bijuu/Pokemon/Legendary Speech

 **'I Choose You** ' Bijuu/Pokemon/Legendary Thought

" **I Choose You** " Attacks/Moves/Ninjutsu

' **I Choose You** ' Attacks/Moves/Ninjutsu in Thought

A/N: Hey guys back with the second chapter of "Naruto The Regional Ace", I read the comments and noticed some questions people have and I will gladly answer.

Commenter: Super heavy weapons guy

Questions: Who's G-Man?

Answer: I saw when you asked that and wanted to let you know that was a typing error and was meant to say G-Men. The G-Men are an organization that work as a detective unit traveling the countryside, investigating and arresting anyone who improperly treats Pokémon. Their agents tend to infiltrate criminal organization and anything of the sort in a disguise before passing on any incriminating information to Officer Jenny to make the arrests.

Commenter: Guest

Question: Will there be any other type of crossover?

Answer: Yes there will be other crossovers in this story as Lumigon from EvoCreo was the first. I will only be using content and ideas from these sources if they are compatible with pokemon. Such as EvoCreo, Neo Monsters, Bulu Monsters, Nexomon, Pokemon Uranium, Pokemon Insurgence, Pokemon Sage, Etc.

Commenter: Guest

Question: Will Naruto's Pokemon Use Jutsu

Answer: Yes but instead of using chakra they will use aura

Commenter: KirbMaster

Question: Does Naruto run is own organization or something?

Answer: Somewhat, with the help of his shadow clones and a number of followers he's gain Naruto was able to create his spy network and what not. So like Team Rocket, Naruto has recreated his version of the Anbu Black Ops. His people will not use any jutsu unless you all ask for it. But they will be trained in the ninja arts like kunai/shuriken throwing, stealth infiltration, basic taijutsu, etc.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Venomous Assault

* * *

[Scene - A Open Clearing off Route 1]

It was now mid morning within the peaceful forest of route 1, but if one were to listen closely the sound of battle could be heard not to far. Standing in a clearing was our lovable blonde shinobi currently locked in the heat of battle against a recently seasoned trainer. It was earlier that Naruto was just traveling along Route 1 he was challenged to a pokemon battle by a nearby trainer. Seeing this was a good chance to test his pokemon battle the blonde ninja accepted the invitation. Now we find ourselves to the present as the battle had just only begun.

"Charmander use **Ember **to stop it in it's tracks then follow it up with **Scratch** " Naruto watched as his Charmander unleashed a ball of flames at his opponents pokemon. The pokemon noticed the on coming flames and halted it's charge, but as it prepared to counter the oncoming fire type, it didn't expect it come through the flames head on.

"Mankey quick dodge and fight back with your own **Scratch **attack" The now identified Mankey couldn't react quick enough due to it flinching from the intensity of the flames. Being unable to react the monkey pokemon was struck down by the oncoming claws of the fire pokemon. Striking the helpless fighting type, it was launched back at it's trainers feet.

"Mankey you alright" Mankey stood back up as it nodded back it's trainer in confirmation, "Alright then Mankey, get in close and hit them with a **Low Kick** " Mankey acknowledged it's trainers orders and started to close the gap between them, one it was close enough it quickly sweeped Charmanders feet from under itself. As Charmander was falling back the Mankey used it's momentum and followed up with a roundhouse kick.

Charmander was then sent into the ground not from from them as it quickly stood back tall on it's feet. Naruto took the moment to inspect the condition of his opponent's pokemon. Even though it has the advantage in speed, Charmander makes it up for its larger amount of endurance and stamina. Looking a bit closer Mankey seems to have about the same level of endurance but it's stamina was way lower. Following up with his observation both pokemon seem to be nearing their limit, and it would be unwise to push them any further. So it would be best if we finished this now, "Charmander let's finish this with **Ember** full power". Naruto watched as Charmander began building up a large portion of flames within it's jaws, but what caught his attention was Charmanders flickering red a bit before it unleashed a torrent of flames at the small fighting monkey.

Mankey in it's position could only watch as his tired form was consumed by the torrent of flames, but it didn't have the moment to cry in pain as it had collapsed from pain itself.

Seeing that his opponent was unable to battle Naruto congratulated his friend for his hard work then returned him to his pokeball. Once he returned Charmander to his pokeball, Naruto secured him back on to his custom belt. Making sure everything was in order Naruto turned back to his opponent who was looking over his fallen Mankey. Seeing that Charmander may have gone a bit overboard Naruto went over to see how they were doing. The losing trainer was looking of Mankey's injuries while looking for the proper medical items in his travel bag. But before he could even pull them out he noticed Naruto kneeling down right next to them.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you guys for a great battle, as I had a lot of fun back there" Naruto stated with a smile.

His opponent smiled and replied, "Yeah I had fun too, and i'm sure Mankey thanks you for the exciting battle as well". Looking to his left Mankey look to the blonde with and eye smile and talked in it's native tongue. Naruto opened his bag and pulled out an Oran Berry handing it to Mankey, who thanked him before eating. While Mankey was Eating Naruto pulled out a Full Restore and begun to apply it on Mankeys wounds, but caused Mankey to wince a bit from the stinging. Once Naruto finished applying the Full Restore he quickly applied some dressing to cover any scratches or cuts Mankey might have obtained during the battle. Now with Mankey fully patched up Naruto bid his opponent farewell and began to continue his journey towards Viridian City.

* * *

[Time Skip - 30 Minutes Later]

Sitting around a makeshift fire pit Naruto was having an early lunch as he thought it would be a good idea for his pokemon to maybe stretch their legs a bit. While he was preparing everyone's meals his pokemon took the time to explore their surroundings and relax a bit. Lumigon and Aerodactyl were resting nearby watching over Naruto's little Charmander, whom I may say is chasing a wild Rattata who came by earlier and took his only Sitrus Berry. Naruto couldn't help but be amused at the sight, this kind of reminded him a bit of his childhood back in elemental nations. When he and some of his friends from the academy would act towards one another, especially his teammates Sakura and Sasuke. Snapping back to reality Naruto called over his pokemon for lunch as he sets down their bowls filled with his special blend of pokemon food. Naruto made it so when his pokemon have their meals they would be getting a proper diet of all the nutrients they need. So along with his home made pokemon food he'd also add mixed fruits, vegetables, nuts/seeds, vitamins, and dairy. Now that his pokemon had started eating he begun to eat his lunch as well, Naruto's lunch consisted of Rice Balls with ground beef filling, fried shrimp tempura, and finally a nice warm bowl of ramen. With everyone having something to eat they can just spend the time relaxing while enjoying a nice fulfilling meal.

* * *

[Time Skip - 15 Minutes Later]

With everyone finally finishing up lunch, Naruto decided they would continue on as it would be unwise to waste anymore time walking around here. So as they quickly finished packing everything away the sound of someone screaming could be heard. In response Naruto returned his pokemon to their pokeballs, grabbed his travel bad, and quickly made his way to the source of scream. As they were running towards the source of the scream a loud terrifying roar could be heard. Assuming that was not a good sign Naruto channeled a bit of chakra through his legs as he quickly ran to where the screams were coming from.

[Scene Change - A Nearby Oasis]

It didn't take long, as Naruto quickly arrived to the source of the screams, in front of him were four trainers being attacked by a rampaging Gyarados. Upon closer inspection the Gyarados was larger than a fully matured adult. If you look close enough to it's body, some could see the raw physical power in it's muscles. With just how short he inspected the large serpent it was gonna take a lot of power to deal with this pokemon. Quickly grabbing a pokeball off his belt, Naruto quickly tossed into the air releasing the pokemon inside. Soon enough in a flash of white light Lumigon stood ready in front of her master as she saw the situation at hand. Quickly needing to deal with the larger than average sea serpent, Naruto began his assault, "Lumigon try to get it's attention away from the trainers with **Icicle Crash** ". Lumigon's body started to glow Brightly as multiple thick and large icicles began to form above the large Gyarados. Said Gyarados look the air above it as those Icicles began raining down on it, slamming into it's body causing clouds of ice fog to appear upon contact. The large serpent shook in further anger as it look towards Naruto and Lumigon, gathering a large portion within it's jaws Naruto could already identify that it was a Hyper Beam Attack. Looking towards Lumigon he called out to her, "Lumigon quick dodge it, then counter with **Dragon Rush** " Lumigon Acknowledged it's trainers command and quickly evaded the oncoming Hyper Beam, once it was in the clear Lumigon began gathering energy around itself. Once it gathered enough energy, said energy began to take the shape of a dragon as Lumigon charged forward. Gyarados whom was still reachargin from firing the last Hyper Beam, suddenly found itself being slammed by a painful object. Gyarados's body fell to the water while it's head meet the ground below it, seeing the serpent was reaching it's limit Naruto decided to quickly subdue it. Quickly looking through his bag, Naruto pulled out a Ultra Ball and threw it at the down serpent. Upon coming into contact with the large pokemon, the pokeball snapped open and sealed with pokemon within it. After a moment or two the Ultra Ball made a pinging noise signaling the capture of the eneraged pokemon. Picking up his newly captured pokemon Naruto placed it's pokeball onto his belt, ashe would have to have a talk with it later. Once he had securely placed on his belt Naruto turned his attention to the young group of trainers he rescued.

As he took a look at the group he was surprised when he recognized two of them, it was Delia's two children Ash and Ashley. Though the third he didn't know at all, but the fourth he was somewhat familiar with. The first person was female standing around 5'8, has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears a yellow tank top that shows her midriff, red suspenders, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces. Her whole midriff is showing, allowing everyone to get a decent look on her fit slim figure. Upon further analysis, Naruto had identified her chest were around a Low C-Cup. The second person he recognized as leaf from Pallet Town. Leaf has brown hair, wears a white hat with a pink Poké Ball logo. She also wears a sleeveless, teal shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a pink skirt, long blue socks and athletic shoes, with a pink stripe. Her size were a high C-Cup compared to the other person they were with.

After taking a look at who he was dealing with one of them spoke, "Naruto we are so glad you were here to save us. Thank you so much!" Looking over it was Ash the first one to speak.

"Hey, No problem anyways would someone mind explaining me, how the hell you all got attacked by fucking Gyarados!"Naruto said in a agitated tone.

Ashley sheepishly scratched the back of her head and said, "Well you see Leaf, Ash, and I were making our way towards Viridian when we noticed Misty here fishing by the oasis. So out of curiosity we came over and talked to her, but as we were talking, Misty had gotten a bite on her fishing rod. Then upon instinct Misty here attempted to reel in whatever was on the end of the line, but before we could even react this large scary Gyarados appears on the other end".

After hearing this Naruto couldn't help but find relief as now Kami had bestowed upon the mantle of being a magnet for trouble. In other words, the person known as none other than Ash Ketchum. Seeing as he was technically introduced to everyone it would be rude for him not to do the same. Turning to Misty and Leaf he greeted them, "By the way since you know Ash and his sister, I might as well introduce myself" Naruto placed a hand over his heart and gave the two a polite bow, "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance". Flashing them that famous Namikaze smile, the three females present found themselves adorning a heavy blush on their face.

"Hey Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to travel together with us?, it could be a lot of fun with all of us together" Ash asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment, as it is true he'd have more fun with others to travel with. Also he won't be him by himself with just his pokemon, so seeing no harm it Naruto they were all introduced the group of five began making their way towards Viridian City.

While on their way to Viridian City, Naruto got to know Misty and Leaf better, apparently Misty is one of the four gym leaders of Cerulean City alongside her sisters. Leaf is apparently Ash and Ashley's childhood friend while growing up in Pallet Town. It did make sense how those three were kinda close to one another. But as they continue on their journey everyone was chatting with one another on the usual things, like gym battles, the pokemon league, different kinds of pokemon. But something in the conversation caught Naruto's attention.

"Hey did you guys hear recently, apparently there are some strange things happening around Route 1 lately. A great number of trainers have been bringing their pokemon into the pokemon center in Viridia, due to badly being poisoned. So when I talked to Nurse Joy about it, she explained that their have been a number of poison type pokemon attacking trainers traveling through here" MIsty said.

'Poison Type pokemon huh?, this day just keeps getting more interesting by the minute' Thought Naruto as an amused smile appeared on his face.

"Hey guys why don't we take a lunch break, it's already 11:15 A.M. and I bet our pokemon are getting bit hungry as well" Ashley suggested.

Looking at the time on their pokedex's, everyone agreed with the girl and begun setting up a small picnic area just off the main road. The entire set up was mostly comprised of three tarps layed out for everyone to sit on, while in the center was a makeshift fire pit already burning brightly. As the trainers were eating their on meals, all of their pokemon were eating their own food not farm from them. But what made them wonder was why Naruto and his pokemon were not eating at all.

"Hey Naruto how come you not eating? Did you forget to bring any food? Cuz if you want I can give some of mine" Leaf suggested.

Naruto shook his head with a smile, "No it's alright leaf me and my pokemon had an early lunch so were not hungry at the moment. But if you guys don't mind i'm gonna go have a chat with the Gyarados I caught, it seems it's not eating and i'm curious as to why".

Naruto who excused himself from the group made his way over to his recently acquired pokemon, whom was sitting in a pond nearby that was just big enough to hold her. The large sea serpent saw it's apparent 'trainer' making it's way over to her, causing it to send a heated glare at him. Seeing the heated glare sent at him, the blonde shinobi raises his up as a sign of peace. Slowly making his way over the blonde had begun channeling his chakra, so it may reach out to the creature. For Gyarados it became surprise by the human, it felt the human trying to connect with it through this strange energy.

"Forgive me for interrupting you meal, but I couldn't help but notice you weren't eating. May I know as to why your not eating?" Gyarados became even more surprised when this human was telepathically communicating with it.

" **If you must know human, I don't see why I should listen to anything you have to say. All you humans are all the same, forcibly taking pokemon from their home, then force them to do battle for fame and fortune. It makes me sick knowing I now have to live the life as a slave to you humans** ". Gyarados was about fire a Hyper Beam at the human when something stood in her way in a flash.

Standing in front of Naruto was Lumigon, Lumigon eyed the sea serpent with deadly glare daring it to try something. Though this action confused Gyarados a lot, why does this pokemon stand in her way? Does it not know the situations it's in?. Curious with it's actions the Gyarados spoke to Lumigon, " **You there!, why do you stand in my way?. Don't you know what your doing?, your protecting this human that enslaves are kind, bending them to his will. Forcing us to fight and battle our own kind for their amusement, so why do you protect this human**?".

Lumigon eyed the water pokemon for a moment then spoke, " **You ask me why I protect him?** " Gyarados nodded, **"I protect him because I owe him everything** " both Gyarados and Naruto's eyes widen as they heard that. Naruto looked to Lumigon in shock as to why she said that. ' **This human you speak of, I owe him everything as he save me and a few others from the darkness that nearly destroyed us** '.

* * *

[FlashBack - 2 years ago]

" **It all started when I was relaxing at a nearby lake back home, while I was eating the sound of battle nearby drew my attention** " Lumigon started.

Lumigon rose from her position as she cautiously moved towards the sound of the explosions. When she arrived, something before her eyes was something she had never seen before. In front of her was a human boy with blonde hair and strange clothing, protecting what appears to be a group of pokemon. Whom he was protecting them from was even more strange, attacking him were a group of humans in black clothing with a big red 'R' on their chest.

" **Alright stand aside kid, you interfering with Team Rocket business and that doesn't go unpunished. So we suggest you step aside and get out of are way"** The Rocket Grunt stated.

"Fat chance creeps, your not getting you grubby little hands on them, if you want them you got go through me first" the blonde human shouted.

"Ha! We warned you kid you should have listened to us when you had the chance. Buy now we're gonna make you suffer for getting in our way" The Rocket Grunt along with his companions grabbed a pokeball off their belts tossing them into the air, releasing the pokemon inside them. In a flash of light standing in front of them were a Golem , Machamp, Wheezing, and Hypno.

* * *

[Pokemon Information]

[ **Machamp the large humanoid Pokémon with four well-muscled arms. Its skin is bluish gray, and it has red eyes and pale yellow lips. On its head, there are three, brown ridges right above its eyes. It has two arms on each side of its body: a pair located in the normal position, and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of the shoulders, and its feet have two toes. Machamp is rumored to have learned every kind or martial arts and is able to launch one thousand punches within two seconds.** ]

[ **Hypno the bipedal humanoid Pokémon that has yellow skin. It has two triangular, ears on the top of its head and two sleepy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck, it has a ruff of white fur, which is longer on the female. Hypno has five fingers on each hand and holds a pendulum in its left. The pendulum is used for hypnotism, and Hypno is never seen without it. There are three toes on each of its feet, which have a pink pad on the undersides. By putting people to sleep Hypno is able to sense it's victims dreams.** ]

[ **Golem the rock tortoise Pokémon, By shedding it's rock plated exterior once a year allows it to increase in size. The discarded shell immediately hardens when exposed to air, crumbling away and returning to the soil. Golem has a head protruding out of the center of the shell, short arms that have three claws, and two legs with five-clawed feet that have four claws in front and one in back. It has red eyes and a flat snout with two pointed teeth in its lower jaw.** ]

* * *

[Flashback Continue]

Naruto stood ready, as he waited for his opponents to make their move, "Alright let's finish this quick, Golem use Rock Blast" Grunt 1 commanded.

"Machamp use **Focus Blast** " Grunt 2 said.

"Hypno use **Shadow Ball** ' Grunt 3 shouted.

" **As those pokemon fires their attacks at the human, I was about to intervene, when this human did something that shocked me to my very core** " Lumigon watched as Naruto quickly began to form strange number of hand seals. Once he had stopped she heard him cry out, " **Earth Style: Mud Wall Technique** " A wall of mud arose from the ground beneath his feet, blocking the oncoming attacks. Once the attack was over, the wall of mud receded back into the floor beneath him. Naruto gazed upon the shocked faces of the team rocket members as they were at a loss of words. "Never in my life have I seen a human do such a thing, it's as if Arceus had bestowed upon the human the ability to fight like a pokemon" Lumigon stated.

"What the hell!, what are you? Who are you?" Grunt 1 shouted.

Naruto meet the grunts gaze as he said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Arcues's chosen one. The one who will finally find a perfect balance in the world between human and pokemon. The one who will end the cycle of hatred and put an end to people like you".

" **When I heard those words, I couldn't believe them at first, but when I saw the look in his eyes that was all I needed. After defeating those rotten humans I asked him if he would allow me to travel with him. To show me my rightful place in this world, that was when I realized it was my destiny to help him. To help him bring our world to a true era of peace** " Lumigon finished.

[Flashback End]

* * *

Gyarados couldn't help but be speechless, this human was their gods chosen one. The one who is said to save their world from darkness and bring true peace between human and pokemon. ' **So whats does this mean for me?, what do I do now?** ' Gyarados thought.

Naruto saw her confusion and stepped forwards drawing her attention towards him, "Listen Gyarados I know you're wondering what this means for you, so let me tell you something. If it is your soul desire, I'll release you and bring you back to where I caught you. I will not force you to battle or come with me, it's not in my nature to force others away from their homes and families so they could help my in my quest. So just tell me what is it you wish and I'll make it happen" Naruto was even more speechless than ever before, this human was willing to return her back to where he found her. A very powerful water pokemon like myself and he's just letting me go?. This human was not like the others she had seen, this boy is truly Arcues's chosen one. Looking back over to the young blonde, the large serpent nodded towards Lumigon signaling for it to move. Lumigon agreeably moved aside but kept her guard up regardless, in case this Serpent still had any idea of harming her trainer.

" **After going over what you both have said, and from what I have learned from this encounter I wish to continue traveling with you if you'll have me?"** Gyarados smiled as he replied, "Then welcome to the family Gyarados, I hope we call can get along". Gyarados couldn't help but well up in happiness, she was right in her decision in joining this trainer. She couldn't help but wonder what the future has in stored for her and this human, but whatever it was she'll be ready.

Before the trio could continue with anything a scream nearby drew their attention, already knowing where the source of the scream came from Naruto returned Gyarados to her pokeball and headed back to the others along with Lumigon. It didn't take long when they arrived on the scene, the others were currently defending themselves from a group of poison pokemon. Looking at the group of angry poison type he could see there were was a wide variety of them,Vileplume,Venonat, Victreebel, A Nidoking along with a pair of Nidoqueens. Upon closer inspection he could see metal collars around their necks, along with a couple cuts and bruises. Not wanting the situation to escalate any further he sprung into action. "Aerodactyl!, Charmander!, Gyarados! may the will of fire guide you" Naruto tossed out three pokeballs into the air releasing his three other pokemon. The other sof the group turned around to find Naruto and his pokemon just returning from their private discussion.

"Lumigon use **Ice Beam** , Charmander use Ember, and Aerodactyl get inclose and use Bite" Naruto watched as each of his pokemon launched a furious assault against the group of poison types. He could see Lumigions ice beam had frozen Ekans and Arbok, while Charmanders Ember was pushing some of them back. Aerodactyl was still in the midst of close quarter combat with the Victreebel. Looking to the others he told them to use their pokemon as well.

"Alright Pikachu use **Thundershock** " Ash Shouted as the mouse pokemon unleashed a bolt of electricity.

"Come on out Vulpix and use **Ember** " Ashley called out, while Vulpix let out a burst of flames.

"Bulbasaur help them out with **Razor Leaf** " Leaf ried out watching as a flurry of sharp leaves flew at the enemy.

"Okay Staryu use **Water Gun** " Misty said as the water Staryu launched increased Pikachu's attack.

Soon in a matter of minutes, the poison types fell one by one. After the pokemon were defeated Naruto had Lumigon round them and set them next to a nearby tree. Once they were secured and guarded by his pokemon, Naruto went to talk with the others.

"Glad I made it back in time, I was surprised when I saw the group of poison types".

"Yeah, I couldn't of imagined what would have happened if you didn't get here any sooner" Misty replied.

"Let's just be glad it's over, besides did you guys notice those pokemon were injured when they found us?, they also had metal collars on them aswell" Ashley stated.

"Yeah I think we all did, but the question is who could have done this, I mean it would explain why trainers would be rushing to the pokemon center in Viridian Lately" Ash replied.

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters is getting these guys some help and getting those collars off of them. Luckily I had Lumigon remove them while we were discussing this" Everyone turned to see Lumigon had did just that, not all was left is for them to be treated. "So I think right it's best we catch them and bring them to the pokemon center as fast as possible. Besides these guys would make excellent additions to our teams, don't you think?" Naruto looked to the each of them as they nodded in agreement.

"Well then how do we decide who get which pokemon?" Ash said.

"Well I say Naruto should pick first as he did come to our rescue in time, besides I don't think I should catch any of them as poison type aren't well suited for me" Misty replied.

"Alright then how about this, I'll take the Nidoking and Nidoqueen's, Leaf you take Victreebel, Ash you take Venonat, and Ashley can take Vileplume" Naruto suggested.

After a minute of talking and discussing the group decided to go with Naruto's suggestion and captured their respective pokemon. Once the pokemon were caught the group of five quickly made their way towards Viridian City.

* * *

[Scene Change Time Skip - 2 Hours Later Exiting Route 1]

After 2 hours of walking the group of five finally reached the end of Route 1 and came upon the main road, entering Viridian City. Seeing as they were in a hurry the group of trainers quickly made their way to the Pokemon center. As they were running towards the local pokemon center, a familiar voice nearby drew their attention, "Attention! all citizens please be advised that there are a group of Pokemon thieves in the area, so please be on the lookout. But if anyone has any information on these group of criminals please hand it over to the proper authorities immediately "The group of trainers slowed down their pace as they saw it was Officer Jenny who was speaking. Though before they could continue on their way towards the pokemon center, the female officer stopped them. "Hang on you there, who are you? and what are you doing here in Viridian City?" Officer Jenny wore a blue police uniform, consisting of a blue cap with a black cover, navy blue shirt with a light blue center, a navy blue skirt and white gloves. She has large c-cup breasts, a hourglass figure, green hair and copper brown eyes.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is My sister Ashley Ketchum. Over their is Misty, Leaf, finally Naruto"Officer Jenny looked amongst the group until she made eye contact with Naruto, "Hey Jenny it's been a while hasn't it?." Jenny took a moment to look at the blonde shinobi before reeling back in surprise. " ...Naruto it's been a while, i'm sorry I didn't recognize you" Jenny looked away with a blush as she found the nearby gravel more interesting. The group reeled back in surprise as they looked back and forth between the two. "Wait Naruto how do you know Officer Jenny?" Looking to the blonde all they saw was a smile grew on his face. "It was a while back when I was traveling nearby a couple months ago. You see there were was a small group of poachers searching the area for powerful Pokemon to catch, to help make some money on the black market. Around that time I had joined up with Officer Jenny and took out the team of poachers search party." The others looked to Jenny who confirmed his story and said that if it weren't for Naruto's help we wouldn't have been able to rescue all the pokemon.

"Hey Jenny do you mind if we continued this conversation later, our pokemon need to be brought over to the pokemon center. Also there is some things we need to discuss with Joy while were here as well" Jenny saw the serious expression on his and decided it was best to follow his lead.

* * *

[Scene Change - Pokemon Center Lobby]

Finally reaching the pokemon center Naruto and the gang made their way to the front desk as they were greeted by the local Nurse Joy. Once Naruto had explained the situation, thought leaving a few things out, Nurse Joy gladly took their pokemon and brought them to the examination room. Once Nurse Joy had taken their pokemon the group went over to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. While they were eating the group was discussing their next move .

"So guys what the game plan?, Now that we've reached Viridian City it's time we discuss what we're gonna be doing next" Leaf said.

"Well I think we should spend the night here first, then spend some time training our teams. Besides we can't even battle the gym here in Viridian, as the rules state we need the have collected the other seven badges before challenging it. So after training we should make are way to Pewter City next" Naruto said,

"What!?, but I wanted to challenge the gym here first" Ashley complained.

"Sorry to burst your bubble sis, but rules are rules. Besides if that the rule for challenging that persons gym then it means he/she has to be crazy strong" Ash exclaimed.

About an hour has gone by and the gang had filled their stomachs with however much they needed. As they were cleaning up their table the sound of Nurse Joy over then enercom was heard. "Attention, would these following trainers report to the front desk Ash Ketchum, Ashley Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze report to the front desk. Your pokemon have been fully healed and are ready to be picked up". Nurse Joy's announcement had just ended as the group finished cleaning up their table and made their way to the main lobby. Arriving at the front desk they find Nurse Joy waiting for them, and on the counter were their Pokeballs ready and waiting. Taking their respective Pokeballs, the trainers thanked Nurse Joy for all her help. Nurse Joy replied and told them it was no problem and that it was her soul duty to ensure the health and welfare of any pokemon. But before they could speak a large explosion from the ceiling shook the entire Pokemon Center, smoke and debris filled the room blinding their vision. Trying to clear their vision, they heard a couple of voices in the smoke.

Voice 1: Prepare for trouble

Voice 2: Make it double

Voice 1:To protect the world from devastation!

Voice 2: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Voice 1: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Voice 2: To extend are reach to stars above!

Voice 1: Jessie

Voice 2: James

Jessie: Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light

James: Surrender or prepare to fight

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

As the smoke cleared the it revealed three figures in a white uniform with a giant red R on the shirts they're wearing. As well what appeared to be a Meowth and not just any normal Meowth but a talking one. Naruto stepped forward and addressed the trio, "Well well if it isn't Team Rocket, should have known you guys were behind all the weird happenings around here lately".

"Well look at that James it seems we've become popular around here huh?" Jessie asked her counterpart.

"It seems so Jessie now why don't you all be good citizens and hand over you pokemon. Though we may also have to take a look around for any other rare and powerful pokemon lurking about" Nurse Joy had enough of these troublemakers and gave her voice of opinion.

"Well you won't find any rare Pokemon here, the Pokemon here are the sick and injured, this is a hospital not a gold mine." Jessie just smirked at the nurse, "Be that as t may, there could be 1 or 2 Pokemon that would be worth taking." Naruto wouldn't stand for this, "Your not taking anything, if it's anything I hate, the thing I hate the most are people who think that they could take advantage of others and do as the please. So i'm gonna give you this one warning leave and never some back or pay the consequences." The trio of crooks just laughed at him.

"Ha!, who do you think you are thinking you can go against Team Rocket Brat." As soon James called him a brat Naruto already received their death warrants. Taking out his Pokeballs he called out his pokemon.

"I'm Ace Trainer Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, also top honorary member of the Pokemon Rangers. I hereby place you three under arrest, in the name of the pokemon league" Naruto took two pokeballs off his belt and tossed them into the air, in a matter of seconds two beams of light filled the room and revealed Charmander and Lumigon.

Seeing the Pokemon Team Rocket just smirked, "You think you can take us down, were elite members of Team Rocket so don't think will go down that easily" The two criminals threw out their Pokeballs and revealed a purple serpent and a floating purple ord. "Ekans go and show this punk who he's messing with." , "You too Koffing who this brat the power of team rocket." Naruto eyed down the two Pokemon and took a look at his gauntlet-dex. Scanning the serpent first a 3D holographic projection appeared

[ **Ekans the poison serpentine Pokémon its eyes, underbelly, the thick stripe around its neck, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth. While painful, a newborn Ekans bite is not venomous. This Pokémon grows longer with age.** ] Pointing it at the next one a different holographic projection appeared.

[ **Koffing the toxic spherical Pokémon. Koffings body is filled with toxic gases,it has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. However, a full set of teeth has been seen in the anime. Below its face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several geyser-like protrusions, which usually release a mustard-colored gas, cover this Pokémon's body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode.** ]

Once Naruto was done scanning their pokemon he looked to the others and spoke, "Ash and Misty take Nurse Joy and help look after the other pokemon in the healing ward. While your at it try to get in contact with Office Jenny and have her get here right away. Ashley, Leaf, and I will deal with them" Seeing his idea the gang immediately kicked into high gear and did as they were told.

"Come on out Staryu" Misty called out her pokemon and appeared in front of her was a star shaped pokemon. It had a brown colored body with a red jem in the center surrounded by a yellow edge.

"Ok come on out Bulbasaur" Leaf called out her pokemon as the standard pokemon starter appeared.

"You guys still wanna fight, right now we out number you as their are four of us and three of you" Naruto explained.

"We told you not to underestimate us brat, now will show you the power of team rocket. Ekans take them down with **Poison Sting** " Ekans went into attack position coiling it's body, as it fired a barrage of toxic needles towards them.

"Koffing use your **Tackle** attack on those weaklings" James watched as his pokemon launched itself towards the gangs pokemon. But before it could even land it's direct assault, Lumigon in a blink of an eye appeared within it's path caught the gas ball pokemon within her claws.

"Lumigon send that gass ball back to it's trainer" The gang watched as Lumigon toss Koffing into the air and batted it back towards blue haired villain with incredible force.

For James it as a shock, one of his most powerful pokemon was just batted away like he was nothing and it angered him to noend. Ekans though was a different story the barrage of toxic darts landed just at the gangs feet causing a cloud of toxic spores to form. Everyone then covered their faces so not to breath in the toxic spores, Naruto thinking quickly ordered Lumigon to blow the cloud of toxins away which on instinct she did.

"Koffing get them back with a **Sludge Attack** " Koffing fired a volley of sludge towards the defending trainers.

"Oh no you don't Staryu counter that with **Water Gun** " Misty watched as her Staryu fried a torrent of water, which cancelled out the sludge attack.

Not one wanting to be left out Leaf decided to jump in, "Alright Bulbasaur let's show these clowns what we can do", Bulbasaur nodded and prepared for battle, "Ok start things off with **Razor Leaf** the follow it up **Tackle** " Bulbasaur herd his trainers command and fired a storm of blade like leaves, Ekans and Koffing were forced to dodge the the rain of green furry fired at them. WHile they were occupied Bulbasaur charged in as fast as it could then launched itself towards the poison duo. Koffing and Ekans and finished evading the blade leaves but were left exhausted, covered in cuts in bruises leaving them open to attack. Then if luck were to have it Bulbasaur slammed into the poison duo launching them back, sending them at their trainers feet.

Jessie and James were at a loss of words as thie pokemon were left battered and beaten. Then out of frustration they looked towards their third member, "Meowth do something, your a pokemon so get in there and battle these twerps". Meowth deciding he had no other choice went into a battle stance, then with an arrogant behavior charged straight in and shouted, "Well since you had a taste of them why not try my Fury Swipes" Meowths claws grew in length and glowed with a bright energy, jumping into the air he decided to target the blonde shinobi. But before they could even respond Naruto was already ahead of them.

"Naruto!" Naruto was suddenly was enveloped in a cloud of white smoke, before they could even make move to help him. Meowth was already upon him ready to strike. But as Meowth began striking him with his deadly claws, something left them at a loss of words. Meowth who was confused at what everyone was shocked about looked at the person he just attacked. Instead of the blonde trainer standing there, in front of him was a wooden log. Everyone began looking around for the blonde shinobi but they had to look no further as he was standing right next to his female companions.

"It's ok guys i'm right here" the two females cried out in surprise as they found the blonde shinobi standing right next to them. Everyone began looking back and forth between him and the log as a though ran through their mind screaming, 'WHAT THE HELL!'.

"Naruto?!, but how did? You were just...Never mind that, you scared us to death when we thought you had gotten hurt. Never do that again mister or else your gonna get it" Leaf shouted as Misty stood by her side holding what appeared to be a mallet.

Naruto could only nod his head in fright as he knew first hand not to be on the receiving end of a females anger. Meowth was about to speak when he was suddenly struck by a surprised attack and crashed into his fellow team rocket members. Getting up from his fallen position Meowth spotted his attacker, standing not far from hims was Lumigon and Charmander. But as he eyed the two bipedal pokemon a sense of dread and fear enveloped him. Both female pokemon were angered far beyond anyone's comprehension, this feline runt had dared attack their trainer. Now he will know why female pokemon are always the dominant ones. Charging up their most powerful attacks, Team Rocket could only help but cower in fear as the two females fire their attacks. Lumigon and Charmander fired a charged Dragon Rage and Charmander unleashed what appeared to be Flamethrower. Both attacks hit their target and consumed them within a large blast.

After then end of the blast and smoked cleared it revealed a Team Rocket laid on the ground out cold. Seeing that they were defeated Naruto tied them up with some rope he found in a storage closet nearby. Once they were secured everyone returned their pokemon except for Lumigon who wanted to stay out in case she was still needed. Naruto looked to the others and said, "You guys go check on Nurse Joy and others, I got things here". The two female trainers nodded and quickly went to go search for Nurse Joy and the others. Once they were out of sight Naruto went and created a familiar hand sign and created a Shadow Clone.

"Hey Boss! You got something for me?" Naruto nodded to his clone.

"I need you to take these three back to HQ in Pallet Town, bring them to T&I, then put them in holding within separate cells" Naruto then returned their pokemon to their pokeballs before sealing them into a sealing scroll. Handing them to the clone he continued, "Also get their pokemon including this Meowth healed up, I'll stop by later to have a word with these three". The clone nodded and picked up the three villains and used the Hiraishin to get them where they needed to go.

A soon as the clone was gone the others along with Nurse Joy had arrived, spotting the blonde shinobi they called out to him. "Naruto we managed to secure all the pokemon and the patients within the medical ward. Also we also contacted Officer Jenny who is on the way here to apprehend these guys" Ash said. But to the other surprise they noticed that Team Rocket was nowhere to be sighted. They looked to the blonde ninja asking where they had gone off to, but he assured them that an associate of his had already came in and took them into custody. Though they were relieved, they still felt like something wasn't right about the whole thing. Pushing that thought aside the group turned their attention to the main entrance of the pokemon center, as the sound of someone entering drew their attention. Entering the pokemon center was none other then Officer Jenny along with a squad of police officers. Jenny along with her fellow officers approached the group and begun speaking.

"Nurse Joy!, we finally arrived after receiving your call, I hope nobody was hurt and everyone is alright" Everyone nodded to the female officer. "I see, then my offivers here will collect statements from the each of you, Nurse Joy I would like to have a word with you along with you as well Ranger Namikaze" Naruto nodded as he followed behind the Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

* * *

[Scene Change - Nurse Joy's Office]

Naruto along with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny sat around a coffee table as they begun explaining the recent events that took place. Officer Jenny had been writing everything they were saying in the report she was filling as a witness statement. Once she was done both females turned their attention to Naruto as he informed them earlier about speaking to them on an important matter.

"Naruto-Kun what is it that you need to speak to us about that is important?" Jenny asked.

Naruto with a serious look began speaking, "Let me start things off by asking, do you remember informing a couple days back that strange things have been happening recently along route 1?. How trainers have been arriving with pokemon badly injured? Or rumors of pokemon attacking travelers along the main road?" Both women nodded as the recalled that day.

"Well while I was on my way here, I dispatched a unit of some of my men to search and secure the area. After hours of investigating they found a couple things" Naruto pulled out a folder from within his travel pack handing it to Jenny and Nurse Joy. "As you can see in the folder I just handed to you both it contains papers and documentation I had created from the mens findings. The findings indicate that Team Rocket was in the middle of an operation within those forests on Route 1. Their operation was gathering powerful poison type pokemon to boost their forces within their organization. But apparently it wasn't as easy as they thought, some of the pokemon they attempted in capturing were far beyond their control and broke free of their confinement. Once they escaped those pokemon seem to have gone on a rampage and attacked any human they saw due to their experiences with Team Rocket. I had an encounter with some of those pokemon along with my friends and manage to hold our own against them. Once they were taken care of, some of us decided to catch them and add them to our teams. After that we quickly made our way here to inform you of the situation. Besides that my men were able to stop their operations on Route 1 and have cleared it of any danger. All the Team Rocket members have been apprehended and are currently within my custody. You should expect a couple of them heading your way Jenny once i'm done gathering intel from them. Also all the pokemon they had in their possession have been transferred to my ownership, i'll have my men examine their conditions and decide whether or not if they should be released our remain in my care" Jenny and Joy nodded in understanding as they trusted him on his decision.

"Well thank you Naruto, i'll inform the higher ups and league officials of this matter. You should also expect the payment for this job to be transfered into your account later this week" Jenny saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at that.

"You know you don't have to pay me right, I already have a lot of money from my personal business as well as my other research operations" Joy couldn't help but giggle at his words. 'Hehehe...still the same as ever Naruto-Kun, no wonder all of us love you so much'. Naruto noticed her giggle and raised an eyebrow to that as well.

"Something amusing Joy-Chan?" Nurse joy told him it was nothing and just waved him off.

"Besides Naruto even though you say you don't need the money. The fact is that you deserve it after everything you've done for this world in the four years you've been around" Jenny responded.

Naruto could only sigh as he knew she was somewhat right, within is 4 years of traveling before becoming an official trainers Naruto has done a many great things for the world. But only a select ive many knew that information, though it did still prove the fact that Naruto still did a lot of good things then. Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard Jenny calling his name.

"Naruto I was wondering what do you plan to do after this?" Naruto was a it surprised at the question.

"Well me and the gang were gonna head over to Viridian Forest on Route 2 to train for our first Gym Battle in Pewter City. Maybe catch a couple more pokemon to add to our teams" Jenny and Joy nodded as it was a sensible plan. Seeing as everything was all said and done the three ended their private conference and mad their way back to the main lobby. But as they were making their way back Joy and Jenny jumped a nit in surprise as they felt a sudden sensation coming from their rears. They looked to Naruto as he walked by and heard him say, "Don't think I forgot the gift you and the girls gave me, because I plan on making sure you guys know what it feels like to get from an Uzumaki". Joy and Jenny couldn't help but shiver in fear but also excitement, though what they wondered was, 'What kind of monster have we unleashed on women kind everywhere'. Shaking out their thoughts the trio quickly made their way back to the main lobby to meet up back with the rest.

* * *

To Be Continued….

* * *

A/N: Hey Shu Ottegowa here, first I would like to thank everyone for showing support and love for the story. Second is the posting of chapters varies as my schedule is very busy due to my many responsibilities, Lastly Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment on what you think.

Trainer Info

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 19

Place of Origin: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Lumigon

Gender: Female

Type: Ice/Dragon

Region: Orre Region

Moves: Dragon Rush - Icicle Crash - Dragon Rage - Ice Beam - Ice Fang

Slot 2: Charmander

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Growl - Scratch - Ember - Smokescreen - Slash

Slot 3: Aerodactyl

Gender: Female

Type: Rock/Flying

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Bite - Wing Attack - Iron Head - Agility - Roar

Slot 4: Gyarados

Gender: Female

Type: Water/Flying

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Hyper Beam - Hydro Pump - Ice Beam - Twister - Waterfall

Pokemon Storage: Nidoking x1 - Nidoqueen x2

Trainer Info

Name: Ash Ketchum

Age: 16

Place of Origin: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Pikachu

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Thundershock - Thunder - Thunderbolt - Volt Tackle - Electro Ball

Slot 2: Venonat

Gender: Male

Type: Bug/Poison

Region: Kanto

Moves: Poison Powder - Psybeam - Stun Spore - Poison Powder

Trainer Info

Name: Leaf Green

Age: 16

Place of Origin: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Bulbasaur

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Region: Kanto

Move: Vine Whip - Razor Leaf - Poison Powder - Bullet Seed

Slot 2: Victreebel

Gender: Female

Type: Grass/Poison

Region: Kanto

Moves: Vine Whip - Sludge Bomb - Razor Leaf - Toxic - Leaf Blade

Trainer Info

Name: Misty Waterflower

Age: 17

Place of Origin: Cerulean City

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Staryu

Gender: Genderless

Type: Water

Region: Kanto

Moves: Water Gun - Bubble Beam - Rapid Spin - Recover - Swift

Slot 2: Starmie

Gender: Genderless

Region: Kanto

Moves: Hydro Pump - Rapid Spin - Psychic - Ice Beam - Protect

Slot 3: Psyduck

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Region: Kanto

Moves: Water Gun - Confusion - Calm Mind - Water Pulse

Trainer Info

Name: Ashley Ketchum

Age: 16

Place of Origin: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Vulpix

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Region: Kanto

Moves: Ember - Bite - Scratch - Smokescreen

Slot 2: Vileplume

Gender: Female

Type: Grass/Poison

Region: Kanto

Moves: Stun Spore - Sleep Powder - Solar Beam - Vine Whip - Toxic


	3. Kanto Chapter 3: Quit Bugging Me!

Naruto the Regional Ace

Summary: After defeating Kaguya and ending the 4th Shinobi World War, the Elemental Nations finally could move on to an era of peace. For Naruto it was a different story, for defeating Kaguya and bring the Elemental Nations into an era of peace he was rewarded with a few gifts from Kami herself. Though to the people's eyes they were gifts, but to him they were a curse. Naruto was awarded the powers of Kaguya and the Sage of Sixth Paths. Which in effect gave Naruto everlasting life, in other words immortality. Now living his life as an immortal Naruto was forced to watch the people and the world he knew and loved around him move on. Unable to find any sense in living Kami decided to right the wrong she had done by sending Naruto to a new world where could start a new. As and added bonus anyone he were to form a bond with would be able to gain immortality. So he wouldn't have to live his life alone and finally have a good amount of happiness in life.

[Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Pokemon, EvoCreo, or Anything Used In This Story]

Character Information

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age:19

Height: 5'11

Rank: SS

Occupation: Jounin [Former], Anbu [Former], Anbu Captain [Former], Kage[Former]

Bloodline: Rinnegan - Byakugan - Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan - Chakra Chains - Elemental Bloodlines - Body Bloodlines - Yin-Yang Release

Abilities

Ninjutsu: S-Rank

Taijutsu: S-Rank

Kenjutsu: S-Rank

Genjutsu: A-Rank

Fujinjutsu: Seal Master

Senjutsu: SS-Rank

Summoning: SS-Rank

Extra Info

Aura User

Physic User

Career: Trainer - Breeder - Coordinator

Skills & Talents: Crafting - Potion Brewing - Trap Making - Weaponsmithing - Cooking - Gardening - Farming - Poffin/Pokeblock Making - Pokeball Making

Naruto x Mass Harem

Harem: Delia - 35 Nurse Joy's - 25 Officer Jenny's - 25

[Also when I mean mass harem, I mean mass harem]

[Members of the Harem will be added as the story progresses]

Character Ages

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze - 19

Ash Ketchum - 16

Ashley Ketchum - 16

Leaf - 18

Misty - 17

Disclaimer: Hey guys I wanted everyone to know that I do not own any of the elements used in this story unless told otherwise. Being that said the only thing I will own are the OC's that will be added in the story.

"I Choose You" Normal Speech

'I Choose You' Normal Thought

" **I Choose You** " Bijuu/Pokemon/Legendary Speech

' **I Choose You** ' Bijuu/Pokemon/Legendary Thought

" **I Choose You** " Attacks/Moves/Ninjutsu

' **I Choose You** ' Attacks/Moves/Ninjutsu in Thought

A/N: Hey guys I would like to start things off with viewers Q/A & commentary then following on to the next section of the information before the chapter.

Commenter: Arraia

Question: Will Naruto have a pokemon harem?

Answer: I'm not sure yet, but most likely later on in this series

Commenter: Ultrachols

Comment: "Make everything Naruto NTR!"

Reply: I'm not to sure on making the entire thing Naruto NTR, but that all depends on how the course of the story goes. So maybe later along the way it might include more NTR.

Commenter: Guest

Question: Will Naruto take over all the evil organizations

Reply: Naruto will be running his own private organization which will be his own custom version of the Anbu Black Ops but without chakra wielding shinobi. His subordinates will be trained mostly in pokemon battle tactics, pokemon breeding, pokemon raising, Basic Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kunai & Shuriken throwing. His organization's purpose is to help maintain the peace around the globe from the shadows. But mostly for the benefit of himself and anyone he cares about. Also I plan to have Naruto accumulate the remaining forces after each organizations defeat and take them in.

Commenter: Ultachols

Comment: "As for the harem I am for all sexy women who knows. most important misty, may, dawn. . ashley"

Reply: Yes these four will be in the harem, and when I mean mass harem I mean mass harem. As you continue to read the story you'll figure out what I mean by mass harem.

A/N: Hey guy it's Shu Ottegowa here and i'm back with the third chapter of "Naruto The Regional Ace". I wanted to start things off with thanking everyone for showing their love and support to the story and comments, as it really means alot to me knowing you all love my work. I would also like to thank people for giving me tips in suggestions for the story and will look them over and see if I might incorporate them. If anyone else has any suggestion feel free to comment at the end of the chapter of send me a message in pm's. Anyways I give to you the third chapter of the story enjoy!.

* * *

Chapter 3: Quit Bugging Me!

* * *

It was early morning in Viridian City, and Naruto along with his team had begun their training for their first gym battle in Pewter City. Naruto was currently in the middle of a spar with his Charmander, whom was right now striking at Naruto with what appears to be the move 'Metal Claw'. As Charmander was engaging Naruto in close combat, the others were doing their own kind of training. Gyarados was currently running laps around the field, in an effort to increase it's mobility on land. Naruto whom had researched a while back, had found it disappointing with trainers had the opportunity to make strides in their pokemons training but lack the creativity and intelligence to do so. But he wasn't gonna let this information stop him from taking any advantage he has against other experienced and inexperienced trainers. Meanwhile Aerodactyl and Lumigon hovered above the trio locked in a battle of who dominated the skies between them. Both had been battling for a while now and knew this battle was somewhat one-sided, even though both pokemon were exceptional in aerial combat Lumigon was the most experienced due to Aerodactyl being only revived from a fossil a week ago.

Deciding to end their battle Lumigon and Aerodactyl landed on the edge of the field so not to interfere with the others training.

Back to the others, Naruto was thinking of the future progress Charmander would make, the way he saw it any pokemon are able to learn techniques from his world but a bit differently. Due to them not having chakra and having aura instead, they would have to learn a modified/bastardized version of these techniques. But still this would make his pokemon a force to be reckoned with. Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto raised a kunai to block an incoming strike from Charmander who was trying to land a blow on him using 'Metal Claw'. After blocking the strike, Naruto secured his footing and pushed Charmander back enough to gain a bit of distance between them. Once he was ready Naruto charged forward and began to move in a set of movements that made it appear he was following the flow of air around him. With these movements he would attack the small fire pokemon in a fluid motion with only his kunai. Charmander whom was now on the defensive could only think of how powerful and great of warrior her trainer was. After hearing from their trainer the story of his origin, adventures, hardships, and his many accomplishments. So they couldn't help but feel ecstatic of having this man as their trainer, with all of this in mind it just gave them the more to make sure they give it their all.

Back to the battle Charmander who was still on the defensive decided to pull a fast one on him. Charmander sent as much energy into her tail allowing the flame on the end to grow more intensely. Once it was good enough charmander struck him down with her flaming tail, causing Naruto to release the kunai from his grasp due to the metal being heated by the flame. Naruto jumped back making some distance between them, then he looked to his Charmander with pride on his face. "I'm glad Charmander you are starting to think like a shinobi, with a bit more training you could become a chunin level ninja by pokemon standards." Hearing this Charmander could not help but well in joy basking in the praise her trainer was giving her. ,"That will be enough for now go ahead and take a break, you deserve it. Also inform Aerodactyl and Lumigon breakfast will be served after Gyarados is done training" Charmander nodded as she ran over to the two resting flyers nearby.

Naruto then turned his attention to the large seas serpent and called out to her, Gyarados over to him as she was him calling her over. Gyarados quickly tried to make her over to the blonde shinobi but found it a bit of a struggle. Actually she was having trouble moving around than usual, it all started when her trainer placed these strange sheets of paper along her body. When she question him about these strange markings on the strips of paper, all he said was it would improve her agility greatly. Upon arriving to er trainer she lowered her head nuzzling up against him, Naruto responded to her affection by rubbing under her jaw earning a pleasing groan from the serpent. Once he was done petting the large serpent, the blonde shinobi called over all his other pokemon. After they had gathered Naruto began to speak, "First I want to say you all have been making great progress in your training even though we only started a few hours ago. Now there some things I wanted to explain before we eat breakfast alright?", His pokemon nodded in understanding, "Now as you all know earlier I placed these pieces of paper onto Gyarados earlier with strange symbols on them. These are called seals, seal are a sacred teaching from my homeland, by creating different symbols and patterns one is able to do almost anything with them. The ones I placed on Gyarados are called Gravity Seals, these seals will increase the amount of gravity affecting one's body allowing one to increase their physical aspects through proper training. Right now Gyarados as you can probably tell is hindering you ability to move more than normal, but what you don't know is that over time you will grow a custom to these and you will be able to move around normally again. The once that happens I will increase the amount of gravity affecting so you can continue this kind of training. But once you training is over and I remove those seals you'll be able to move across land faster than you could even dream of" Gyarados and all his pokemon looked at the seals in shock as they couldn't believe as pieces paper and scribbles could do something like this. Looking back to their trainer they could only give him a look that said how is this possible.

Naruto could only chuckle at their expressions, but decided now it was high time for them to grab something to eat. Quickly gathering his pokemon over by the edge of the field he set out 4 sets of bowls for his pokemon, one bowl would contain his blend of mixed berries and pokemon food while the others was filled with water. Moving aside he allowed his pokemon to enjoy their meal while sitting nearby holding a bowl of Ramen that he had sealed away in one of the storage scrolls within his travelpack. While Naruto was eating the rest of the gang arrived after being informed by Nurse Joy, he would be located at the outdoor training fields next to the pokemon center. When they approached the blonde shinobi, they noticed his pokemon had a couple scratches and minor bruises from training they assumed. Naruto saw them approaching and happily greeted them with simple wave and a smile. Though to the girls though it was the signature Namikaze smile, and as saw it still works. He could see Ashley, Leaf, and Misty gaining a small blush adorning their faces as he continued to work them with the Namikaze charm.

Naruto stood up from his spot and approached the group of 4 meeting them about half way from where he was sitting., "Morning guys, so what are you guys up to right now?" Naruto questioned.

"Well we just finished eating breakfast and got our pokemon back from being healed though we couldn't find Nurse Joy, the only one at the front desk right now is Chansey" Ash replied.

Naruto nodded his head in reply, though he was chuckling on the inside as he knew why Nurse Joy was currently unavailable at the moment. Herself along with Officer Jenny were currently having a private session with his boss right now. Thats right in front of them was none other than a shadow clone Naruto had made to help train his pokemon and maintain his appearance while he would be having his private session with two women.

* * *

[LEMON WARNING! - If do not wish to read please skip ahead to the end of the segment]

* * *

"On your hands and knees girls." He ordered and they immediately turned around onto all fours, kneeling next to each other, their firm asses touching, looking over their shoulders at Naruto as he approached them with his cock leading the way. Naruto reared up over Jenny first, his hand grazing her back for a moment before falling either side of her waist, as his huge dick nudged against her sopping pussy lips. Jenny moaned as she felt Naruto thrusted forward, sliding the first few inches into her cunt, the thick hot member slowly inching inside her. Naruto kept it in that position until more than eight inches of his dick was sheathed inside her. She was tight, even though it was nowhere near as tight as Nurse Joy, her cunt still had a pretty good grip on his cock. Naruto then started sliding his massive cock in and out of her cunt, keeping a rather steady pace.

"Uuugghhhnnnn, Fuck! Fuck!. It's too much!," Jenny gasped as Naruto started to move faster, his thick cock spreading her inner walls to their limit, her own pussy juices and his cum glazed his cock allowing a more steady entrance. "Oh Fuck! Oh Dear Kami! This is too much... too much…" she moaned as her hand finally collapsed and her face landed on the bed into the pillow below. Turning around on all fours Nurse Joy moved her head between her Jenny's thick ass and his strong, muscular legs, watching Naruto move in and out of her sacred entrance. She reached out and stroked its balls, running her hand over the few inches of Naruto's long cock that couldn't fit inside her sister figure and cooed excitedly "Master when do I get my turn?" she asked Naruto with big puppy dog eyes. Grinning at the horny nurse he slowed down, quickly withdrawing his huge cock from Jenny's pussywith a POP!,earning a moan of disappointment from the slutty officer. Without a word, Nurse Joy laid before him spreading her legs as far as she could,grasping the sides of her waist Naruto positioned himself in front of her, the head of his cock pressing against her wet pussy before entering her sacred core .

"Ahhh…...Ahhhhh…...Master FUCK ME EVEN HARDER!" Nurse Joy cried as the spiky haired young man began thrusting in and out of her cunt. Crying in bliss as he slammed in and out of her, bringing her to the new height of pleasure, her body shaking as her orgasm broke over her, her pussy clasping at the thick shaft that fucked in and out of her. "OH GOD MASTER I'M CUMMING!" she screamed and freely squirts her juice when Naruto pulled himself from her pussy and climbed on to Jenny's back again, shoving almost the entire length of its big cock deep up her cunt in one thrust. "Aahahhhhggg…..AHH! OH GOD MORE GIVE ME MORE!" Jenny cried as Naruto fucked her hard and fast. Like her best friend, Jenny could feel her own cum building quickly, pushing back against the big prick of the hellhound, feeling it rapidly enter and exit her womb "CUMMING!" she cried. Just as she felt her pussy clench as her orgasm struck, Naruto made a hard grunt and his prick swelled even more inside her pussy before it unleashed a torrent of semen deep inside her. Naruto reared back just a little and moaned as he came, the pair of them cumming together, Jenny's pussy clasping tight as their master shot an almost constant stream of spunk into her well-fucked pussy.

"Joy, come here and eat my cum from your sister." Naruto ordered and the pinkette crawled forward, moving behind her sister in all but blood, as Naruto grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them wide, letting Joy shove her mouth into Jenny's pussy that constantly oozed the thick white spunk out. "Not going to lie," Naruto spoke as he patted Joy's cheek "But I think I found my first favorite Nurse, now why don't we check on the patients nurse?" Naruto stood up from the medical bed and rested the pinkette on his large cock with her back against his. With her now stationed on his cock, the duo walked over to the windows giving everyone who looked closely enough a good view of Nurse Joy's sacred areas. Nurse Joy for her part could only g wide eye in shock, but before she could even speak, a loud groan of pleasure left her mouth. Thrusting furiously into her sopping wet pussy with all he head, Nurse Joy for her part could only squeak, groan, and scream in pleasure. Her tongue hung out, drool dripping from her mouth, he body twitched and shook from all the pleasure coursing through her body. "OH GOD! MASTER PLEASE! FUCK...FU..FUCK FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUTTY NURSE I AM. ME, MY SISTERS, JENNY, AND HER SISTERS ARE YOUR CUM SLUTS, YOUR BABY MAKERS, SO PLEASE FUCK US AND GIVE US YOUR DELICIOUS BABY BATTER" Joy screamed out as she rode out her heaviest and deepest orgasim yet. It made it even more pleasurable as Naruto came at the same time as her filling her belly making her look 4 months pregnant. Removing his coack from her swollen abused pussy, Naruto watched from their reflection in the window their mixed seed pour out of her. Setting her on the bed Naruto made a couple clones to clean up the mess while he went and got dressed.

* * *

[ENDING OF LEMON SEGMENT]

* * *

[Scene Change - Outside Training Field]

Naruto and the gang were sitting in the shade of the rees as they watched their pokemon interact with one another. Lumigon, Aerodactyl, and Gyarados settled themselves away from the other young pokemon, taking up the roles as watchers. Believing that it was better for them to watch over the younger ones as they weren't as active than the rest. Charmander, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Vulpix ran and chased one another in a game of tag. While Victreebel, Vileplume, and Venonat were playing frisbee with Staryu and Starmie. Which didn't sit well with the two star jewel pokemon as they were heavily confused. Feeling the two water pokemon had enough Lumigon came over and had the poison pokemon find something else better to do than using the duo of water pokemon as frisbees. Not wanting to know what should happen if they were to anger the female draconian. Setting down the two star jeweled pokemon the three poison types went to go frolic in the nearby flower patch.

Their trainers could only help but laugh at the sight of their pokemon and their antics, but it was to be expected of ones so young. Seeing it was about to be noon the, everyone gathered their pokemon back into their pokeballs and went to grab their belongings. Grabbing their things from their rooms inside the pokemon center the gang met back up in the lobby finding Nurse Joy along with Officer Jenny. Naruto who was in the back of the group gave to two a quick wink causing the two to shiver slightly. While this went unnoticed by Ash, the other three not so much. Upon taking a close look at the two older females the young trainers saw they both had a slight limp in their walk, realizing what had happened they glanced back at the blonde wondering how and when this happened. Shaking the blush and surprise off their face the gang bid their thanks and farewells to the duo of women as they make their way towards Route 2. While on their way towards the city exit the group decided to make a quick stop by the local pokemart in order to restock on supplies for their long journey.

* * *

[Scene Change - Route 2 Viridian Forest]

As they continued their travels through Viridian Forest, Naruto decided to make a call by using the holophone on his gauntlet-dex. Dialing in the right number he waited for his contact to answer, but as fate had it the call was answered within seconds. Looking at the holo-projection from his gauntlet-dex an exact replica of him appeared, no doubt a shadow clone. But to Naruto this Shadow Clones was the head of his research department back at headquarters. Gaining the clones attention he began to speak, "How are things back at HQ?, I hope nothing happened ever since my last call did there?". The shadow clone shook his head in negativity, signaling him everything hes been alright so far. "I see then what's your current status on our operations that are currently active. Also what's the status on your operation for increasing our funds and supplies right now?".

The clone from the image grabbed a nearby clipboard and began to read off of it, "Well boss first I want to inform you that the plantations for growing berries is fully operational since a day or two ago. With the nature chakra you sealed into the chakra crystal you left it affected the growth of our harvest by 68 percent. So we can expect the first harvest to be within a couple weeks or so as long we continue to give it proper care. Second the research department is making reviving the fossils we keep obtaining from our weekly supply drop. I can happily say that around 30 percent of the fossils have been restored and the pokemon are currently getting situated in the coral you set up. Though if you want an exact list of the pokemon we restored I can read them off to you, right now we have restored a total of 70 fossil Pokemon, 3 Kabuto 1 Male 2 Females, 3 Omanyte 1 Male 2 Females , 6 Aerodactyl All 6 Female , 7 Lileep 2 Male 5 Females , 5 Anorith 1 Male 4 Females, 3 Relicanth All 3 Female, 5 Cranidos 1 Male 4 Female, 7 Shieldon 3 Males 4 Females, 5 Tirtouga 2 Males 3 Females, 7 Archen 1 Male 6 Females, 7 Tyrunts 1 Male 6 Females, 12 Amauras 4 Males 8 Females" Naruto couldn't help but be surprised at the amount of progress his clones as well his subordinates are doing. Looking to the clone he gave him a look telling him to continue with his report. Now I'd like to report the results from our operation in cleaning up the Team Rocket base was a success. All of the information we were able to gather will help us put a stop to most of their current and future operations. As for the pokemon we rescued from the base, they have all made a full recovery and are currently getting situated along with the other fossil pokemon. Besides that everything is going smoothly, oh before I forget the prisoners we took from the base have been properly dealt with. After fully interrogating them we went ahead and finished processing them into their proper holdings. All the male members were transferred over to police custody, while the women…..well you already know what happened to them" Naruto smiled from hearing the wonderful news he had received. Looking to his clone he replied, "very good continue with your operations and i'll contact you again for your next report or whenever I need to. Also remember all those women are to be left untouched and unspoiled, but if you guys need to call Delia-CHan over and she can help with your problems" The clone nodded as he ended the call with Naruto. Once the call had ended Naruto made his way over to the others who were currently taking in the sights of all the bug pokemon. Well not everyone exactly Misty was hiding herself behind Leaf and Ashley, as she was apparently afraid of bug pokemon. She didn't hate them no just was uncomfortable around them, he would've tried to help lose that fear, but apparently the bug pokemon are already trying to do his job for him. Though it doesn't seem to be working as Misty had somehow passed out from fear.

Approaching the group, Ashley was trying to awake Misty from her unconscious state while the others acknowledged his presence. Once Misty had awoken from her unconsciousness Naruto began to speak, "Alright guys from what I checked on the map earlier there's a small clearing just up ahead, if you guys want we can take a rest stop there" Hearing this info the group agreed with the idea and began making their way towards the clearing. While on their way, NAruto took the moment to inspect some of the local bug pokemon in the area, with his shinobi training it gave him better sight than that of the average human. From his perspective he could spot a number of interesting pokemon, such Ariados, Beedrill, Pinsir, Venomoth, and even a few Scyther. Soon the group had arrived a the clearing, it seemed large enough for them as well as their pokemon to linger about. Once they had set up a makeshift camp, everyone called out their pokemon to allow them some fresh air and stretch their legs. While they did that the trainers were currently having a small snack as a few of them were bit hungry, in other words Ash and Ashley. Seeing this was an opportunity Naruto though this would be the best time to catch a few bug types to add to his ever growing family. Recalling his pokemon to their pokeballs, Naruto told everyone he was gonna go explore a bit while they were relaxing. Ash then took the moment and saw Naruto had the right idea recalling his pokemon Ash went in another direction telling them he would be back later as well.

Everyone could only shake their head at the boys antics, ever since the start of their journey they began to take notice of Ash's child like mind set. But putting these thoughts aside Naruto began making his way into another area of the woods, hoping to find some decent amount of pokemon to catch. While on his search Naruto couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched somehow. Stopping in his tracks he took the moment to look around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. As he gazed into the woods it seemed like everything was normal, but his shinobi senses told him otherwise. Activating his gauntlet-dex Naruto decided it was best to contact headquarters and inform them of this. After a minute or two his call was answered, but it wasn't his clone that answered. The one two answer was someone he wasn't familiar with, this person was female that he could tell from her appearance. She appeared to be about 5'6ft, has sapphire blue raven styled hair. Pale cream skin, gold eyes, large C-cup breasts. She wore a black t-shirt with a Anbu vest over it, black cargo pants, grey fingerless gloves, and grey combat boots. The female looked up from the console and greeted the blonde shinobi, "Ah! Naruto-Sama what a surprise, how may I be of assistance to you?".

Naruto was a bit skeptical about this as he never met this person before, "Well if I may ask, what happened to the clone working at the communications office?". The female blinked in confusion for a moment before coming to realization, "Ah! my apologize Naruto-Sama you weren't informed of the news yet. You see the clone overseeing the operations here at the compound decided to make good use of all prisoners you took. So after going through delicate processing we were made into your subordinates, so to make sure we were completely loyal to you, your clone said that….um..you will be doing your own kind of processing with us" The female finished with a blush. Naruto took the moment to sigh as he should of saw this coming, besides his clone wasn't far off, after having private sessions with a few of the prisoners he was sure he could of swayed them over to his side. Looking back to the female he spoke, "Well then if that's the case patch me through to the clone in charge of field operations please Miss…?".

"Oh My apologize Naruto-Sama I'll patch you through immediately and my name is Courtney Miller by the way" Courtney replied.

"Thank you Courtney it was a pleasure meeting you" Naruto saw the holo-projection changed to a identical copy of himself wearing a Anbu Captain uniform.

"Sir! How can I help you?" the clone wondered.

"I need you to send a couple of our men here to Viridian Forest on Route 2, I have reason to believe something strange is happening around here. Before you send them off to my location inform they are to survey the area, report anything suspicious, taking anything of value but it must be in ideal condition to be taken. Also have them catch us a number if bug pokemon as this forest is housing quite a number of them" The clone nodded as it ended the transmission. As the transmission had ended NAruto took the moment to look around the area again. He noticed that whatever was watching him had left but it still felt like something was amiss here. Deciding not wanting to put too much thought into it, Naruto continued on his hunt for a bug pokemon. But it didn't take him long as Naruto had stumbled upon something breathtaking, in front of him was not just any regular swarm of insects. No, what he had found was what would call a utopia for bug types. In front of him stood a massive tree with large overgrown roots, and within these roots were a colony of several different bug types. The tree was so overgrown that it melded in with the stones surrounding it creating makeshift nests and shelters for the many bug pokemon. Just by looking around he could see a couple Ariados, Scyther, Venomoth, Beedrill, Butterfree, Parasect, a couple Yanma, but what caught his attention was something else. This particular bug type was something he didn't think anyone has seen before. Taking out a notepad and camera from his bag, he took several photos and wrote down some information on the creature. The pokemon seemed to be smaller than a beedrill but bigger than a Combee, as he continued the admire the community these pokemon had built they had all begun to notice his presence. Though Before Naruto could even react, he was surrounded by a number of bug pokemon. From what he could tell their were 7 pokemon 4 Pinser and 3 Scyther, it seems these seven act as the communities guard. Standing very camly from his position, Naruto thought it was best to let things play out and see what happens.

Then as Naruto looked at the base of the overgrown tree something began to creep from the shadows blow it. It appears to be female and it looks kinda human like, it had strange long mandibles for arms, a combat skirt with a honeycomb pattern, and two pairs of silver wings on its back. When getting a good look at the Pokemon Naruto recognized what this creature is, 'That's a Vespiquen but those are only found in the Sinnoh Region'. Naruto raised his Gauntlet-dex and started to scan the bug types around him.

[ **Pinsir the stag beetle Pokémon, Pinsir can use its pincers to crush, toss, bludgeon, or tear opponents, lift things twice its weight, and shatter logs. Captured prey is kept in place by the piercing thorns and shear strength of Pinsir's horns, and will not be released until they are torn in half.** ]

[ **Vespiquen - the queen bee Pokemon, Vespiquen is a queen of a hive of Combee, controlling it and protecting it, as well as giving birth to young Combee. A Vespiquen is far more powerful than its followers, and will only take action if its Combee are unable to protect the hive. If outsiders prove themselves to it by defending its hive, it may repay these acts of kindness with a reward.** ]

[ **Scyther - Scyther the large insectoid pokemon,It is primarily green with cream accents between its three body segments. On the back of its somewhat reptilian head are three points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as combat. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. While these wings do allow Scyther to fly, it prefers to leap instead. The abdomen of a female will be slightly larger than that of the male** ]

Once he was done scanning them, the Vespiquen approached him and begun to stare him down, as if she was peering into the depths of his soul. Deciding to help making things easier, Naruto began to emitted his chakra into the nature around him connecting him to all life around him. The bug pokemon around him felt the surge of energy from Naruto and were stunned by this ability. Vespiquen eyed the young human as this strange occurrence was unprecedented, then all the bug pokemon reeled back in surprise when a voice filled the air around them. "Greetings your majesty, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto introduced himself with a bow.

Vespiquen took the moment to gaze at the human then spoke, " **Hmm? Interesting, very interesting. Now what purpose do you have here human for entering my kingdom? Who are you? And Why do I sense so much energy coming from you?** ".

"Your majesty it was not my intention to invade your home or harm any of it's subjects, if you would give me the chance to explain myself it would shed some light on why I am here" Naruto replied. Vespiquen looked at the human for a moment and saw no deceit within what he speaks she nodded her head and allowed him to continue. "Your grace, I have come in search of warriors that are willing to join me in my quest of becoming the best trainer there ever was. But I cannot do it alone, that is why I have come to ask if anyone of your warriors is willing to join me on this quest. If they like I will challenge them for the right to train them in becoming the greatest of their kind. As for the energy you sense from me, I am a sage who has been given the chance to test myself in this world we ever so live in. I have gain the support of Lady Arceus as well as the other Lords and Ladies of Legend. I will wait just over there by that tree while you discuss this with your people" Naruto bowed before Vespiquen, then made his way over to a nearby oak tree and sat within it's shadow.

Vespiquen looked to her subjects as Naruto took a seat under the tree nearby, her subjects stood in silence as they waited for her to speak. Once she was ready Vespiquen began to speak of what Naruto's proposed to her, once she was done speaking Vespiquen saw the look of adventure in the eyes of her kin. Seeing that most of them had made their choices she looked back to Naruto and waved for him to approach her. Naruto who was just finished playing with a couple Caterpie made his way over to Vespiquen. Vespiquen saw as the group of Caterpie returned to their colonies without any harm done she look to Naruto and begin speaking,

" **Now before you speak, I will present to you my own proposition to yours** ", Naruto nodded in response, " **First I will allow you to take with you any of my warriors who wish to go with you. But first you must defeat them in battle to be worthy of becoming their trainer. Now while you were busy waiting I took the moment to use my aura and look into the hearts and memories of your pokemon. I must say that you are a very interesting human, so I ask would you be willing to allow myself and my subjects server you as our trainer?** " Vespiquen looked as Naruto whom had a shocked expression on his face.

"Your highness it would be an honor to have you and your people by my side, but I must ask are you sure this is what you and your people want?. I promise those who don't wish to battle will not have to, but should the time come they will be needed. Also there is something that is something you and I must discuss at a later time that is of the utmost importance" Ash replied.

Vespiquen looked around as her fellow insects nodded back to her verifying it is what they wish. Looking back at Ash she told him they were sure and ready to begin when he was ready. Ash looked at the queen and told her, he was ready to accept any upto the challenge. Vespiquen nodded and waved for those who wish to battle to step forward, Ash looked around and saw a couple to step forward. Standing in front of him was a pair of Scythers, three Parasect, seven Beedrill from the colony, three Venomoth, and two Butterfree. Naruto smirked as he jumped a few feet away creating some distance between them, he looked over to the group of insects and said, "I'm ready when you all are, come at me if you think you're able to stand your own against me" Naruto took a fighting stance surprising all the pokemon around him.

Vespiquen looked at the blonde human and said, " **Do you actually intend to fight my warrior by yourself?** ". Naruto nodded and waited for his first opponent to step forward, but it didn't take long as a Scyther stepped up.

Naruto eyed down his opponent waiting for him to make the first move, and as Arceus would have it he did. Scyther charged in scythes poised to strike with a crossed cut slash, but Naruto saw this coming from a mile away. Propelling backwards off the palms of his hands, he performed a backflip dodging the downwards slash. Scyther and the audience took a moment to comprehend what just happened, when they did Scyther had quickly reacted and blocked an incoming strike from his opponent. When Scyther took a glance at the weapon used to strike at him, he saw it was made of wood and in the shape of some kind of blade. When he looked at Naruto with a questionable gaze the blonde shinobi chuckled, "I see your curious about the weapon I am wielding, well for your information this is a training sword called a bokken" Naruto informed them. Naruto then got back into a battle stance as Scyther saw this and prepared himself. Naruto stood still with his bokken in his right hand held outwards to his side, his left arm positioned forward along with his left leg. A moment went by as Scyther charged forward, one of his scythes ready to strike him down, but Naruto responded with a leftwards slash halting his strike for a moment.

But Scyther continued the downwards slash towards his person. Naruto quickly countered with a vertical slash upwards halting that slash again, this caused them to become deadlocked in a stalemate. Naruto and Scyther stared at one another trying to gain footing over the other, but it was soon determined Naruto would be the victor. Naruto pushed Scyther back creating a little distance between them, taking that moment he channeled wind chakra into his bokke, only enough to bruise the mantis pokemon. Then in the blink of an eye closed the distance between them and striked down the flying bug type. Scyther along with his kin stood in shock as Naruto stood in front of him with his bokken just inches from his head. Naruto took this as a sign the fight was over and moved back allowing Scyther to regain his composure. Once Scyther had calmed down he and Naruto gave each other one last look and nodded to one another. Both brought back their attention to Vespiquen who nodded in approval with the show the two had put on. Vespiquen watched as Scyther gave her a quick bow before rejoining the other warriors in the line up.

"As you can see I can hold my own against you and your fellow pokemon regardless of their status. Now let this be a word of advice if you wish to even have a chance at beating come with the intent to kill, because you won't land a scratch on me if you don't go all out" Naruto saw the look in the other bug warriors, the a look that said this was their chance to see where they stand.

"Now that is all said and done, come at me anyone of you, doesn't matter who or how many, i'll take you on" Naruto said.

Vespiquen could only look at the human blonde with more interest, he was not like any other human she had seen before. This human was worthy of being her trainer along with her fellow kin, but there was something about this human that frightened her. This humans well of emotions, his drive to never give in , and his endless strength. The question is where does it all come from, what fuels his ambitions to do the impossible. All these questions and so few answers to go with them, she will have to talk to this human at a later date and find out more about him. Snapping out her thoughts the sound of battle filled the air, right now the one called Naruto was it?, was currently in the middle of fending off the seven Beedrill assaulting him from all angels. When the battle look to be in her most loyal warriors favor, the blonde shinobi pulled out another surprise. In the center of the group of seven was a cloud of smoke, but when it cleared two identical copies of the human appeared. Thinking they were just mere images the Beedrill dived into the fray hoping the dispel the illusions but their attempts were fruitless. To their surprise the duplicates began to counter their moves and make physical contact with them. Before they could even respond to their counter attack, the seven Beedrill were pushed back creating distance between the two parties. Silenced filled the air as the two parties stared down one another, the Beedrills eyed their opponents hoping to find some way of defeating them. Meanwhile Vespiquen continued to watch as her warriors face off the trio of blondes, still coming to terms that the young human can clone himself.

She watched as the two partied charged one another once again, but this time it looked like this was the final assault. Both forces clash upon impact trading blow for blow, bot not wanting to give in. But in the end it was the same result, the trio of blondes began forming an array of strange hand seals. Once they stopped all three called out, " **Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet Barrage!**". To their shock a barrage of compressed air blasts launched from their mouths and sent the team of Beedrill crashing. When the attacked stop the black and yellow drones were left bruised and battered on the ground, but not enough to leave them severely of the nearby grass types went to help remove the Beedrill from the battlefield and get them healed up. Once they had been removed from the field Naruto looked back to the rest of the warriors and waited for his next opponent.

As time continued on more and more battle were fought as the result would come out the same in the end. Naruto had battled all of the warriors willing to test themselves against a warrior of his caliber but would always end up in defeat. When finally all of those who wished to challenge him were defeated, Naruto and Vespiquen began discussing the final terms of their deal. The end result was both in their favor, the deal was the entire colony along with it's warriors would migrate and take residents on Naruto's pokemon ranch. This in doing so identified as Naruto as their trainer,with the entire colony under Naruto's belt the number of pokemon under his care had increased dramatically. But it wouldn't be much of a problem as Naruto had the help of his clones along with his subordinates. By the time the talks were over Naruto had captured each member of the colony into a pokeball including Vespiquen. After he had secured all of the pokemon to the safety of his home Naruto made his way back towards the others as it he had been gone for quite a while.

* * *

[Scene Change - Back with the others]

Sitting at the makeshift camp was the rest of Naruto's group, Ash was tending to his new Caterpie with Pikachu while the girls were sitting around the campfire talking. As Naruto arrived at the camp he drew everyone's attention, as approached the others Naruto was suddenly bombarded by questions. But before he could even answer any of them the trio of females were launched back by a small Hyper Beam . Looking to the source of the attack Naruto saw Gyarados look at the females with a slight annoyance on her face. Naruto sweatdropped as Gyarados seemed to have a very protective of him, though it made a bit strange as she seems only aggressive towards females. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto went and checked to see if the girls were alright, while Ash began explaining how he caught Caterpie and just recently his new Pidgeotto. What intrigued Naruto about the story was Ash's Pidgeotto's feathers were of a different color than the rest of it's kind. Which makes it possible that Pidgeotto could be one of those Shiny pokemon he's been hearing so much about. As Ash finished his story Naruto began retelling his story on how he caught Vespiquen, but left out the parts where he battled the other pokemon himself and where the location of the colony had lived. All in all Naruto and Ash had gained some powerful allies in the end here, so now they rest then make their way out of Viridian Forest and make their way towards Pewter City. Where they will finally challenge the Pewter City Gym and obtain their first badge which will be their first step into entering the pokemon league, and then to becoming a pokemon Master.

To Be Continued…..

* * *

A/N: Hey Shu Ottegowa here, first I would like to thank everyone for showing support and love for the story. Second I apologize for the long updates and if the chapter was short this time. But as I stated before the posting of chapters varies as my schedule is very busy due to my many responsibilities, Thirdly Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment on what you think.

Trainer Info

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 19

Place of Origin: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Lumigon

Gender: Female

Type: Ice/Dragon

Region: Orre Region

Moves: Dragon Rush - Icicle Crash - Dragon Rage - Ice Beam - Ice Fang

Slot 2: Charmander

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Growl - Scratch - Ember - Smokescreen - Slash

Slot 3: Aerodactyl

Gender: Female

Type: Rock/Flying

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Bite - Wing Attack - Iron Head - Agility - Roar

Slot 4: Gyarados

Gender: Female

Type: Water/Flying

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Hyper Beam - Hydro Pump - Ice Beam - Twister - Waterfall

Slot 5: Vespiquen

Gender: Female

Type: Bug/Flying

Region: Sinnoh Region

Moves: Power Gem - Hidden Power - Venoshock - Hyper Beam - Air Slash - Protect - Sweet Scent

Pokemon Storage: Nidoking x1 - Nidoqueen x2 - Kabuto x3 [1M:2F] - Omanyte x3 [1M:3F] - Aerodactyl x6 [1M:5F] - Lileep x7 [2M:5F] - Anorith x5 [1M:4F] - Relicanth x3 [1M:2F] - Cranidos x5 [1M:4F] - Shieldon x7 [3M:4F] - Tirtouga[2M:3F] - Archen x7 [1M:6F] - Tyrunts x7 [1M:6F] - Amauras x12 [4M:8F] - Scyther x2 [1M:1F] - Parasect x3 [1M:2F] - Beedrill x7 [7M:0F] - Venomoth x3 [1M:2F] - Butterfree x2 [1M:1F]

[Take note all Pokemon either revived or caught are at low level until Naruto gives them the proper training. So even with a great number of pokemon it's meaningless if they don't even have the proper if you guys would like a list of the other pokemon Naruto obtained from the colony of obtaining from team rocket leave a comment at the end of the chapter.]

Trainer Info

Name: Ash Ketchum

Age: 16

Place of Origin: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Pikachu

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Region: Kanto Region

Moves: Thundershock - Thunder - Thunderbolt - Volt Tackle - Electro Ball

Slot 2: Venonat

Gender: Male

Type: Bug/Poison

Region: Kanto

Moves: Poison Powder - Psybeam - Stun Spore - Poison Powder

Slot 3: Caterpie

Gender: Female

Type: Bug

Region: Kano

Moves: Bug Bite - Electroweb - String Shot - Tackle

Slot 4: Pidgeotto

Gender: Female

Type: Flying/Normal

Region: Kanto

Moves: Gust - Whirlwind - Wing Attack - Air Slash

Trainer Info

Name: Leaf Green

Age: 16

Place of Origin: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Bulbasaur

Gender: Male

Type: Grass

Region: Kanto

Move: Vine Whip - Razor Leaf - Poison Powder - Bullet Seed

Slot 2: Victreebel

Gender: Female

Type: Grass/Poison

Region: Kanto

Moves: Vine Whip - Sludge Bomb - Razor Leaf - Toxic - Leaf Blade

Trainer Info

Name: Misty Waterflower

Age: 17

Place of Origin: Cerulean City

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Staryu

Gender: Genderless

Type: Water

Region: Kanto

Moves: Water Gun - Bubble Beam - Rapid Spin - Recover - Swift

Slot 2: Starmie

Gender: Genderless

Region: Kanto

Moves: Hydro Pump - Rapid Spin - Psychic - Ice Beam - Protect

Slot 3: Psyduck

Gender: Male

Type: Water

Region: Kanto

Moves: Water Gun - Confusion - Calm Mind - Water Pulse

Trainer Info

Name: Ashley Ketchum

Age: 16

Place of Origin: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Regional Professor: Professor Oak

Pokemon Team

Slot 1: Vulpix

Gender: Female

Type: Fire

Region: Kanto

Moves: Ember - Fire Spin - Payback - Feint Attack

Slot 2: Vileplume

Gender: Female

Type: Grass/Poison

Gregion: Kanto

Move: Vine Whip - Poison Powder - Solar Beam - Leaf Storm - Toxic


End file.
